BEAUTY AND HER BEAST
by mysweetkat
Summary: A professional tennis player with unbeatable stamina and frightful looks. A kindergarten teacher who's kind and gentle. One day they met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? KaidohxSakuno xxRated M just in casexx
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just some amendments made.**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. For any portion that lacks description, please use your God-given imagination.

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

_**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**_

_**Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? **_

**Chapter 1**

**LOS ANGELES**

"This game at the Sydney Tennis Open has made history, Jerry. Echizen Ryoma who is also well-known as Samurai Junior or Samurai-E, has faced his fellow countryman, Kaidoh Kaoru many times since Kaidoh's debut as a professional. But today, Samurai-E had lost his first game ever."

"That's right, Tom. No one expected Samurai-E to lose the game since he has dominated the tennis world at a tender age of 13. However, even Samurai-E was overwhelmed by the unforeseen tenacity displayed by Kaidoh like never before."

"Well, Jerry, it looks like Kaidoh Kaoru is the new prince of the tennis world today in Sydney. It would be interesting to see what would happen in the upcoming US Open."

Ryoma switched off the TV and turned toward his silent friends.

"Kaidoh-sempai, you may have beaten me today but I will fight back."

"Fsssh." Kaido Kaoru gave his ex-kouhai a thumb-up and a smirk.

"O-chibi, you need to train more, nyah!" A grinning Kikumaru Eiji tried to give Echizen his usual squeeze but it's hard to do so when your ex-kouhai was a head taller than you.

"Eiji, don't antagonize him." Oishi warned his Doubles partner.

"Echizen, I have created a new training menu so you can start on it next week." Inui Sadaharu pushed up his glasses and handed a sheet of paper to Ryoma.

"Wiz."

"Inui, what about us, nyah?" Kikumaru pouted.

"Based on the data from the Sydney Open, the four of you need to level up your training." Tezuka Kunimitsu added as he walked into the living room. "Inui will re-adjust your training menus as soon as he can. We will start using it next week in preparation for the US Open."

"Hai!"

Kaidoh Kaoru went to door to put on his running shoes. It was time for his evening run.

"Kaidoh, be safe." Inui said while the others waved at him.

"Usu."

Kaidoh ran for almost 2 hours before taking a short water break. The park near the apartment was dark but the jogging path was sporadically lit with street lights. But it did not matter to Kaidoh since he was quite familiar with the jogging path and the park itself.

'_Inui-sempai was right!' _Kaidoh thought of the day when Inui had explained to him about Data tennis and secret training.

"_**In 7 years, Kaidoh Kaoru will be unbeatable."**_

"_**Kaidoh, you need to build your skills along with your body conditioning execises."**_

Kaidoh closed his eyes and thought about them, the former Seigaku regulars.

It was seven years ago when Echizen left Seishun Gakuen to conquer the tennis world. That happened even before the end of his first year in Junior High. The regulars had watched as their kouhai grew to be the real Prince of Tennis, conquering every tennis competition just like his father, Echizen Nanjiroh aka Samurai Nanjiroh had done before.

Kikumaru and Oishi had decided to make use of their Synchro to become professional tennis players after they graduated from high school. They had met up with Echizen when they entered their first professional international competition. Needless to say, they had conquered the Doubles in tennis ever since.

A year later, he, Kaidoh Kaoru had joined their group. By that time, they had decided to share a small 2-bedroom apartment. Since everyone was doing the same thing and going to the same places, it was more cost effective to share accommodation.

Tezuka and Inui had graduated with degrees in sport psychology and sport medicine respectively. Due to their intelligence and diligence, it took them 2 years to complete the normal 4-year courses. A year ago, the professional players had decided to hire their former Buchou and Trainer to be their Coach and Trainer. Their winnings and pay from product endorsement had helped them to accumulate some money to hire Tezuka and Inui and to move to a large 3-bedroom apartment.

Kaidoh opened his eyes and smiled. _'Life is getting more interesting after this.'_

He stood up and got ready for his second 2-hour jogging session when ...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A female scream broke the silence.

Kaido glanced around and quickly ran toward the direction of the scream. His eyes narrowed in anger when he arrived at the scene.

Two men were dragging a struggling woman toward some large bushes.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, HUH?" **Kaidoh shouted in English.

The men swirled around and turned pale.

Large bulging menacing eyes! Nostrils flaring like an angry bull! Clenched jaws with cruelly curled lips revealing gritted teeth! Veins popped and strained around the thick neck! A muscled and toned body quivered in anger and disgust! An extremely angry Kaidoh Kaoru was a horrible sight indeed!

"RUN FOR IT!" The men ran off. The woman fell down on the dirt ground and started to sob quietly.

"Are you alright?" Kaidoh asked softly in English.

"Ha..Hai!" The woman stammered in Japanese.

Kaidoh was surprised and asked again in Japanese, "Daijobu?"

"Eh?" The woman looked up with teary eyes in surprise.

The street light nearby revealed their faces to each other. They stared at each other for another minute before…

"KAIDOH-SEMPAI?" Sakuno exclaimed.

"RYUZAKI SAKUNO?" Kaidoh gaped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AT THE APARTMENT**

"Have some green tea, Sakuno-chan." Oishi gave Sakuno a soothing smile and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Take a few sips. It will help you to calm down a bit." Tezuka directed.

"Hai." Sakuno did as she was told while trying hard not to blush.

Sakuno could not believe that she had fainted right in front of Kaidoh. When she woke up, she saw her former sempais looking down at her. Her prone figure was laid out on their living room couch. Inui had explained to her that Kaidoh had carried her to their apartment since he did not know what to do.

She remembered to thank Kaidoh who had accepted her thanks with a solemn nod.

Now she's seated at the dining table with her former sempais and classmate occupying the other chairs. All of them looked at her intently with concern in their eyes.

"Do you feel better, Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru asked worriedly.

"I feel much better after drinking the tea, Eiji-sempai."

"What were you doing in the park, Sakuno, at this time of the night?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"Heh! Heh!" Sakuno laughed sheepishly. "Eto…"

"She must have lost her way as usual." A smirking Ryoma piped in causing Sakuno to turn red.

"So kah! So kah! Sakuno-chan is still weak with directions, nyah?" Kikumaru said sympathetically. The rest of them sighed knowingly as Sakuno turned redder still. It seemed that her reputation preceded her.

"It is still not wise to walk in dark alone. At where are you staying, Sakuno?" Inui asked.

"A bed and breakfast place called Glenfairies."

"That's just 3 blocks away from our place." Oishi said.

"O-chibi, why don't you escort Sakuno-chan back to her place?" Kikumaru beamed with a sudden urge to be a matchmaker.

"Yadda." Ryoma snorted.

"But O-chibi.."

"Kaidoh!" Tezuka turned to the silent figure sitting at the end of the long table.

"Hai, Tezuka-san?"

"I want you to take Sakuno back to Glenfairies."

"Huh?" Kaidoh and the others except Inui were shocked by Tezuka's request. Even Sakuno gaped in surprise.

"Hai. I need to change first." Kaidoh walked off to his and Ryoma's room.

"Tezuka, why did you ask Kaidoh?" Kikumaru whined.

"I believe Tezuka picked Kaidoh because he will make an excellent bodyguard." Inui explained Tezuka's decision. After being friends, classmates and co-workers for so long, Inui was able to correctly read Tezuka's mind to a certain degree by now.

"Ano, .." Sakuno looked at the guys uneasily, "I can walk back myself."

"No!" Everyone almost shouted.

Kaidoh appeared again in fresh T-shirt and jeans and added, "Everyone will feel better if someone see you back safely."

"Demo.."

"Go with Kaidoh. It is getting late. We don't want Ryuzaki-sensei to scold us for not helping you when you needed help." Tezuka urged her.

Ryuzaki Sumire may have retired from teaching and coaching but she still kept in touch with her favourite students and tennis regulars. Everyone said their good byes and good nights and watched the door closed behind Sakuno and Kaidoh.

"Well that was quite unexpected of Kaidoh to act like a gentleman in escorting Sakuno back to the B&B." Oishi said with a perplexed face.

"Kaidoh had saved her from a terrible fate. He might feel responsible for her somehow." Ryoma said with a yawn.

"That's good of Kaidoh, nyah! Maybe Kai-doh likes Sa-ku-no-chan?" Kikumaru said with a huge grin.

Everyone stared at Kikumaru like he had lost his head.

"It's getting late. We have practises tomorrow morning." Tezuka reminded like the no-nonsence coach that he is.

"Hai!" "Oyasumi!" "Good-night!"

Soon the living room was empty and dark.

**ON THE WAY TO GLENFAIRIES**

"Fssh!"

Sakuno giggled, causing Kaidoh to look at her apprehensively.

"What?" Kaidoh gave her a fierce look which made her giggled even more.

"You are still the same as ever with your snake-like hissing, Kaidoh-sempai."

"I hissed less now than I did in Seishun." Kaidoh shrugged his shoulders.

"Kaidoh-sempai, you've changed in some ways. You speak more now."

"I had to. I am a professional tennis player after all."

"Kaidoh-sempai, I heard you talk in English at the park. Did you learn to speak in English as well?"

"We are now living in US. All of us except Echizen had to learn quickly to survive."

"So kah?"

The oddly-paired couple walked comfortably in silence. Kaidoh looked down at Sakuno from the corner of his eye. _'She had changed too. She looks even prettier than she was in High School.'_

Kaidoh gulped uneasily. _'Did I just comment that Ryuzaki Sakuno is pretty?' _He shook his head and decided to think of something else.

"Sakuno-san, what do you do in Japan?"

"Eh? Ano, please call me Sakuno-chan like Eiji-sempai. Actually, I teach at a kindergarten near our house."

"So kah? Then are you here on a holiday, Sakuno-sa….(Cough!)..Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai. I never took any holidays since I had that job. My school principal insisted that I take a long holiday to recharge my batteries."

"Is it alright to leave Ryuzaki-sensei home alone?"

"Daijobu, Kaidoh-sempai. Obasan took a trip to Osaka with some friends during this time of the year. In fact, this trip was a present from her."

"Hmn."

Kaidoh stayed silent for awhile before saying, "You have changed a lot too."

"Honto?"

"Especially your hair. It used to be in braids."

Sakuno giggled causing Kaidoh to blush a bit. _'I like her giggles too. Why is that?'_

"I still wear my hair in braids, Kaidoh-sempai, at the kindergarten. I let my hair down on my time off or when I am on holiday like now."

They finally reached the front door of a quaint looking colonial house with a sign in front reading 'Glenfairies B&B'.

"Arigatou, Kaidoh-sempai, for walking me back here." Sakuno gave him a bow.

"Iie, it is our duty as sempais to make sure you get back safely. By the way?"

"Hai?"

"You can call me Kaidoh-kun. Kaidoh-sempai makes me feel like an old man or something."

"Hai, Kaidoh-kun." Sakuno gave him a pleased smile.

"Ja, oyasumi." Kaidoh nodded and turned to walk away.

"Kaidoh-kun!" Sakuno called him.

"Hai?"

"Will you and the other sempais be at home tomorrow?"

"Iie. We will be having training practises all day. Why do you ask?"

"I want to repay your kindness by making lunch for you and the sempai-tachi. What about dinner? What time will you guys be done with the practices?"

Kaidoh immediate salivated at the thought of home-cooked Japanese food. They had survived on Western food for some time now since none of the young men knew how to cook. Once in a blue moon, they would feast at a nearby Japanese restaurant but the pricey food prevented them from indulging their craving for Japanese food too often. But nothing can replace the home-cooked Japanese meals their mothers used to make for them back in Japan.

"6 pm. We will be finished by then. What time do you want to come over? I can get the landlady to let you in."

"So kah?" Sakuno clapped her hands excitedly. "I will be there at 4 pm with the food and ingredients. I found a store selling Asian food and ingredients a few blocks from here."

"Fine. I will inform Mrs. Samson, our landlady about your arrival. The guys would be very happy to know you are cooking for them."

"Arigatou, Kaidoh-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Then Kaidoh Kaoru received the greatest shock of his life when Sakuno jumped toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

The squeeze Sakuno gave Kaidoh left no doubt in his mind that Ryuzaki Sakuno had indeed changed physically in many places including her ..ahem.. chest area. Kaidoh felt his face and ..ahem… his lower body heated up at the alien feelings Sakuno had aroused in him.

Sakuno let go as abruptly as she had hugged Kaidoh, unaware of the effect she had on him.

"Ja. See you tomorrow, Kaidoh-kun." Sakuno waved at the silent and still Kaidoh and ran into the house.

Kaido stood still for a moment until his face and lower body had cooled down. Silently and slowly, he walked back to his apartment. _'Oh no! I think I have feelings for her.'_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_Note: This is my 4__th__. Fanfiction! And also my 1__st__. Kaidoh-Sakuno fanfiction. All constructive R&R are most welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Minna, I'm back from Sydney and I am now working on my fanfics. TQ for your patience.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts - Mind

_**/xxxxx/**_ Thoughts - Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? _

**Chapter 2**

"Minna, that's all for today. Let's go home!"

"HAI!" Everyone perked up immediately.

It has been a long day of training and practices for everyone but despite their tiredness, they went around packing up as quickly as they can.

"Wah! I can't wait to taste Sakuno-chan's cooking, nyah!" Kikumaru cried excitedly while stuffing his things into a huge tennis bag.

"Eiji, if you are in a hurry, help me with the balls." Oishi said with a smile as he packed his rackets. Kikumaru immediately zoomed to the tennis court to pick up the tennis balls.

Not far from the Golden Pair, Ryoma and Kaidoh were also clearing the tennis court they used earlier. Tezuka and Inui had already packed their tennis bags and were now discussing the earlier training session near the exit door.

"Kaidoh-sempai, you have been very absent-minded throughout the day. Are you alright?" Ryoma eyed his roommate and tennis rival curiously.

"Heh? What are you talking about?" Kaidoh denied roughly.

Echizen Ryoma had been around Kaidoh, Oishi and Eiji for so long that he could read them like a book. He knew Kaidoh lied because Kaidoh did not look at him in his task of folding the tennis net.

"Hmm, firstly, we have to call you several times to get your attention. Second, your face flushed like a tomato even though it's not a very hot day today. Third, you gaze off into the distance when you think no one is watching." Ryoma listed his observation in a loud voice. Soon the others gathered around Ryoma to listen in.

"Honto, Kaidoh! You even missed my famous Kikumaru Beam Special during our game, nyah! You were the only one who could counter hit it." Eiji added.

"Sumimasen, Eiji-sempai." Kaidoh bowed.

"Daijobu, Kaidoh? Are you feeling unwell?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"I am fine, thank you, Oishi-sempai." Kaidoh bowed again.

"My data tells me you have something occupying your mind, Kaidoh." Inui gave him a wicked smile.

"Iie. There's nothing." Kaidoh shook his head in denial.

"You should not let your guard down even if you are pre-occupied with some personal issues." Tezuka frowned.

"Hai, Coach!" Kaidoh nodded.

"Oooorrr.." Eiji's eyes lighted up a bit with a teasing cat grin, "Kaidoh is thinking about Sakuno-chan!"

"CHIGAL!" Kaidoh shouted.

Five pairs of eyes turned to Kaidoh in shock. His face was flushed red, crinkled and tensed. His hands were fisted by his side. But his expressive eyes were filled with anger, embarrassment and uncertainty.

'_He is denying it so vehemently, does that mean he was really thinking about Sakuno?'_ Everyone thought at the same time.

"Hmmn (Cough! Cough!) We had better go back now. Sakuno may be waiting for us." Tezuka said loudly.

"Hai!"

Everyone gave Kaidoh a pat on his shoulder before going off to collect their tennis bags.

"Kaidoh, there's no need to be shy. You can count on us if you need help in the love department." Inui whispered before giving him a thump on his back and walked away.

Kaidoh was stumped. _'Are they even listening to me? I don't like Sakuno-chan!'_

_**/You do like Sakuno-chan! /**_

'_Who..who are you?'_ Kaidoh stood still.

_**/Me? I am your heart. /**_

'_What? I think I am going crazy!' _Kaidoh shook his head.

_**/No, you are not going crazy! You are just inexperience in the ways of love. /**_

'_Huh?' _He tilted his head.

_**/Don't deny it anymore. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SAKUNO-CHAN! /**_

'_I need help.' _His face paled.

_**/Yes, you do. Go and get help to woo and capture sweet Sakuno-chan. Inui-sempai would be a good source of help. /**_

'_I need to see a psychiatrist.' _Kaidoh placed a hand on his forehead.

_**/WHAT? What are you doing to your own heart? /**_

'_Shut up!' _Kaidoh walked quickly to catch up with his team.

_**/You'll regret it. You know that./**_

Everyone walked hurriedly toward car park. A huge custom-made 9-seater black limo van was waiting to send them home. A bold logo with the name "ATOBE GROUP" was seen on each side of the van.

Six months ago, after Tezuka and Inui had joined the team, the US Atobe Group (courtesy of their old friend, Atobe Keigo!) had contacted them about becoming their major sponsor in US. Since the team had accepted the sponsorship, Atobe Group had taken care of their apartment rent, the travelling and accommodation expenses for all tennis competition and events as well as Tezuka's and Inui's salaries. The team were also given free usage of the tennis courts in Los Angeles Atobe Country Club where they can train all year.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Their regular driver smiled as he opened the sliding door of the limo van for the team to climb in.

"James, please head home." Inui said.

"Yes, Inui-san." The door slide close and James took his place behind the wheels. Soon, the van was on its way back to their apartment building.

Kaidoh paid no attention to the others from the back seat, his usual seating place. He thought of last night.

_**[Flashback Begins]**_

_**Kaidoh froze when Sakuno jumped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. The squeeze Sakuno gave him caused the soft moulds from her chest area pressed against him. **_

'_**Whoa! So soft! She is definitely a woman! YIKES!!! What...What am I thinking? (Gulp!)..No!'**_

_**He felt his face and the lower portion of his body heated up. 'What is this I am feeling? My body wants to get much closer to her. My arms want to wrap themselves around her. (Breathing in) Mmm….she smells like vanilla.'**_

_**Sakuno let go as abruptly as she had hugged him, unaware of the effect she had on him. "Ja. See you tomorrow, Kaidoh-kun." Sakuno waved and ran into the house.**_

_**He had stood still for a moment to wait for his face and lower body to cool down. Silently and slowly, he walked away thinking, 'Oh no! I think I have feelings for her.' **_

_**Kaidoh ran a hand over his face and shook his head fiercely. 'I don't have…time for this. Ahh….I am much too busy…with tennis. But she felt so good in my arms. She is so warm and so cuddly. … Aaahhh!'**_

_**Kaidoh squatted down and hold his head with eyes shut tight. 'I need to stop thinking about her…about her alluring vanilla scent…her soft arms around my waist…Aaahhh!'**_

_**Kaidoh got up and ran all the way back to their apartment.**_

_**Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night. He found himself haunted by the images of Sakuno's sweet face and the lingering warmth from her hug. His mind kept magnifying his newly discovered feelings.**_

'_**I never had any interest in girls before. Well, that is because no girls had ever shown interest in me either. But this could be a one-sided thing. Sakuno was just showing her excitement. But I felt something for her tonight like I had never felt for anyone before.'**_

"_**Fssh..Okasan, what should I do?" Kaidoh whispered into the night before drifting off to slumberland.**_

_**[Flashback Ends]**_

Kaidoh sighed. _'I am such a baka for jeopardizing my practices today with thoughts of her. I wish I could ask someone about how to handle this.'_

* * *

**THAT AFTERNOON AT 4 PM**

"Hello?" An elderly woman answered the knocking on her door.

"Hello! I am Sakuno. I am….."

"Yes! Yes!" The lady interrupted with a smile, "I was waiting for you, my dear. Mr. Kaidoh informed me you would be coming over around this hour. Follow me." Mrs. Samson grabbed a bunch of keys from a nearby table and walked with Sakuno toward the tennis players' apartment.

"Are you Mr. Kaidoh's girlfriend?" Mrs. Samson asked curiously.

"Eh? No, I am not." Sakuno blushed.

"He is a good man, you know. He may look fierce but he is kind and sweet. He helped me a few times whenever he saw me carrying something heavy. My dog, Timmy, loves him. Timmy usually is wary of people but Mr. Kaidoh is his favorite person."

"That is nice of him." Sakuno said kindly and thought, _'Kaidoh-kun must be a different person around animals and old people. He acted tough but I guess he is soft on the inside.'_

They finally arrived in front of the apartment. Mrs. Samson let Sakuno into the apartment and went off after giving her a cheerful wave.

Sakuno deposited the bags of groceries she was carrying onto the kitchen counter. She spent a few minutes to look around the rooms except for the 3 bedrooms. Sakuno noticed how the whole place was clean, spotless and tidy.

'_Wow! They sure are neat for a bunch of guys.'_

[Of course, Sakuno had no idea that Tezuka had made sure everyone cleaned up the whole apartment that morning before they left for their practices.]

She headed back to the kitchen and removed the things she had bought from the bags. After checking the cabinets to familiarize herself with the contents of the kitchen, Sakuno put on a newly-bought apron. Her hair was held back by a pink bandana.

"Yosh! Let's start cooking!" Sakuno announced with a determined gleam in her eyes.

Her hands deftly prepared the food and ingredients while her thoughts returned to last night's event.

_**[Flashback Begins]**_

"_**Arigatou, Kaidoh-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed.**_

_**Feeling happy and brazen for some reason, Sakuno jumped toward Kaidoh, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.**_

_**Sakuno immediately noticed the difference between them; hard and soft, masculine and feminine. Warmth crept into her body and she sighed internally. For the first time in her life, Sakuno felt perfectly safe and protected. And it was all because of the strong, warm and muscular body of Kaidoh Kaoru within her arms. Her cheeks reddened and her body warmed up when she finally realized her breasts were crushed against his chest.**_

_**Sakuno quickly let go and said "Ja. See you tomorrow, Kaidoh-kun." Sakuno waved and ran into the house. She closed the door of her room and slide down to sit on the floor with her back against the door. Her trembling hands cupped her heated cheeks as she gazed off in a daze. Her mind began to spin, 'Oh, why did I hug him? That was so unlike me. Do I…..do I have feelings for Kaidoh-kun?'**_

_**Sakuno shook her head and decided to get ready for bed. After washing up and changing into her nightgown, she slid into the bed and closed her eyes. An image of a fierce and angry Kaidoh shouting at her attackers popped into her mind. The echo of his baritone voice as he was talking to her that evening caressed her ears. The lingering feeling of a manly body in her arms made her body tingled in a delicious manner. Sakuno sighed dreamily and smiled sadly. **_

'_**Maybe I like him more than I want to admit to myself. But he would only see me as a former kouhai.' Sakuno thought lastly before she drifted off to dreamworld.**_

_**[Flashback Ends]**_

Sakuno sighed as she put the last dish on the dining table. _'I guess I'll just have to pretend to be a good ex-kouhai.'_

_**/You could do something and make him notice you./**_

'_What? Who is that?'_ Sakuno placed a hand on her chest.

_**/This is your heart speaking, Sakuno. You like Kaidoh Kaoru, right?/**_

'_Umm?' _Sakuno looked doubtful.

_**/Don't deny it! You turned into a jello whenever you thought of his sumptuous body./**_

'_I don't do that!' _Sakuno shook her head.

_**/Liar! You can't lie to your heart. Despite his looks, he can be quite a gentleman. He's kind and thoughtful too./**_

'_Kaidoh-kun is that but he would not look twice at me.'_ Sakuno looked dejected.

_**/Then you need to work hard to catch his attention, girl. He is a fine catch, you know, even though he looks like a wild caveman./**_

'_You are wrong! Kaidoh-kun is a handsome man and not....Uuh?'_ Her face reddened.

_**/See, you really like him! It must be the wild beast in him that calls out to you to tame him. Go for it, girl!/**_

'_I am not sure he likes me like that.'_ She frowned.

_**/You won't know unless you try. Tonight would be a good time to test the waters./**_

'_I guess it won't hurt to try. But I don't know how!'_

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! A clock on the wall chimed and broke Sakuno's contemplation.

Sakuno was startled to see that she has another 15 minutes to clear the kitchen and set the table before the team came home.

"Oh no! I better finish up quickly." Sakuno hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

**DINNER AT THE APARTMENT**

By the time the men walked into the apartment at 6.35 pm, Sakuno had finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Okaeri, sempai-tachi, Echizen-kun!" Sakuno greeted them at the door.

"Tadaima, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji returned loudly while the other men changed into household slippers. They echoed Eiji's greetings while Eiji walked straight to the dining table.

"WAH! I haven't seen such dishes for a long time, nyah!" Eiji looked the dishes on the table with wide hungry eyes. Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh and Echizen stared at the dining table with the same wide hungry eyes.

Sakuno had prepared assorted sushi, BBQ beef with garlic sauce, saba no shioyaki (broiled mackerel), teppan (hot plate) teriyaki chicken, miso soup with tofu, steamed broccoli and carrots with ginger and steamed rice.

Sakuno stood near the table and she was pleased with their reaction.

Tezuka looked at her and said, "Sakuno, thank you for such a lovely banquet."

"Arigato, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said with a happy grin. One by one, the happy men thanked Sakuno.

"I was happy to do this. I am not sure what kind of food would suit everybody's taste bud, so I made sure there are a lot of varieties." Sakuno explained.

"Minna, let us eat before the food gets cold." Inui announced and everyone quickly took their seat. Sakuno tried not to blush when she found herself seated between Echizen and Kaidoh.

Everyone closed their eyes to give thanks for the food. Feeling she was being watched, Sakuno glanced at Kaidoh. She found him looking back at her. Her cheeks blushed and her heart thumped quickly when he gave her a gentle smile. She returned his smile with one of her own, thinking '_He looks so different when he smiles like that.' _

Her musing was interrupted when everyone said "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone began to enjoy the feast prepared by Sakuno. Usually they would not care for table manners but because Sakuno was there with them, the men tried to eat with more decorum.

"Ano, Kaidoh-kun, do you like the BBQ beef?" Sakuno bravely and quietly asked when the others were pre-occupied with their food.

Kaidoh looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Hai! It reminded me of the same dish Okasan used to make."

"I'm glad you like it." Sakuno lost her courage to speak and focused on her food.

When she turned away, she missed the longing look Kaidoh directed at her before he turned back to his own dinner.

Sakuno was not surprised to see the empty plates left on the table. The men were really hungry after a long day of practices.

"Eiji, Oishi, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight." Tezuka reminded the Golden Pair after the others move to the living room to send off Sakuno.

"Hai, Tezuka. But can we do it after we said good-bye to Sakuno?" Eiji asked with a pout. Tezuka nodded and walked to the living room with the Golden Pair following behind.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was putting on her shoes with Kaidoh, Inui and Echizen looking on. Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi walked over to join them.

"Thank you, Sakuno. We really enjoyed the dinner." Oishi said diplomatically.

"Honto! Sakuno-chan is a good cook, nyah!" Eiji nodded.

"We are indeed blessed tonight." Inui added.

"You are welcome. It is my way of saying thanks for yesterday." Sakuno bowed.

"Well, it was Kaidoh-sempai who saved you! You really need to thank only Kaidoh-sempai." Echizen said teasingly. Everyone arched their eyebrows curiously when Kaidoh turned red and Fsh-ed at Echizen while Sakuno blushed and stared at her shoes.

"Kaidoh, I believe it's best for you to walk Sakuno back to her lodge." Tezuka directed.

Kaidoh turned paled and everyone wondered why.

"But I want to escort Sakuno-chan tonight!" Eiji objected.

"Eiji, we still have to do the dishes, remember?" Oishi reminded his partner who grunted grudgingly in reply.

"Kaidoh, please escort Sakuno back. Remember to be safe." Inui seconded Tezuka's direction. With a knowing look behind his thick glasses, he guided Sakuno and Kaidoh toward the door.

Once the door closed behind the departed couple, Inui turned around and found the others still standing there.

"Something is going on between them." Echizen remarked.

"It must have happened last night, nyah!" Eiji piped in.

"It's obvious since Kaidoh was so unlike himself during the practice." Oishi added.

"He needs to prioritize when it comes to the matters of the heart." Tezuka said causing the others to look at him with stunned looks. "If not, Kaidoh will suffer in his capacity as a professional tennis player."

"My, my, Tezuka, you seemed to be well-versed about matters of the heart." Inui's eyes glinted.

Tezuka just coughed and continued, "We need to watch over them carefully. Sakuno will be going back to Japan soon. Kaidoh and all of us have work to do before the US Open. Let us not let our guards down even for a moment."

"Hai!"

"Inui, you are close to Kaidoh. Please talk to him before he makes any mistake and hurt his career." Tezuka turned to Inui.

"Hai, Tezuka."

"Echizen, you are Kaidoh's room-mate. Let us know if he started to act differently."

"Wiz."

"As for Sakuno, I may have to contact Ryuzaki-sensei and keep her posted on Sakuno's well-being." Tezuka walked toward the PC placed at the corner of the living room.

"Come, Eiji, we have dishes waiting for us." Oishi dragged Eiji off toward the kitchen.

* * *

**ON THE WAY TO GLENFAIRIES**

Kaidoh Kaoru walked one step ahead of Sakuno along the empty sparsely lighted pathway. Both have not spoken a word since they left the apartment.

_**/Talk to her, man. She just cooked for you./**_

'_She cooked for everyone, dummy.'_

_**/Still, she made your favorite BBQ beef. Compliment her. Don't be such a stiff!/**_

Kaidoh stopped abruptly and turned around. Soon a figure crashed into him causing him to fall on his backside. _'I forgot she was behind me.'_

"Itai!" Sakuno cried out.

Kaidoh immediately stiffened when he found Sakuno's face a few centimeters from his. Sakuno froze and stared at him with her wide eyes.

Neither noticed their own intimate postures. Kaidoh was on his back with his elbows holding up his upper body. Sakuno was on her knees between Kaidoh's long legs, leaning over him with her arms supporting her body above Kaidoh's.

Both stared at each other for some time before something magical moved them.

_**/Kiss her! Kiss the girl!/**_

_**/Kiss him! Kiss the beast!/**_

Kaidoh found his right hand moved up to cup Sakuno's neck. Sakuno's eyelids felt heavy and drifted down to hide her eyes from the heated look Kaidoh was giving her. Kaidoh move up a bit and Sakuno lowered her head. Sakuno's long hair curtained their faces as two pairs of warm lips met softly and tentatively.

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_Note: __All constructive R&R are most welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry but this is a short piece. Enjoy and please R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

_**WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!**_

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts - Mind

_**/xxxxx/**_ Thoughts - Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? _

**Chapter 3**

_From Chapter 2_

_Kaidoh found his right hand moved up to cup Sakuno's neck. Sakuno's eyelids felt heavy and drifted down to hide her eyes from the heated look Kaidoh was giving her. Kaidoh move up a bit and Sakuno lowered her head. Sakuno's long hair curtained their faces as two pairs of warm lips met softly and tentatively. _

* * *

Though neither had ever kissed before, inner instincts caused them to tilt their heads to press their lips closer. Soon it was not enough.

Kaidoh watched Sakuno's dreamy face with hungry eyes as he slid his tongue past her lips. Sakuno gasped softly when she felt his velvet tongue playing with hers.

Kaidoh groaned softly at her sweetness.

Sakuno whimpered at his spicy taste.

It wasn't long before Kaidoh slide his other arm around Sakuno's waist and laid back. Sakuno followed to cover his hard body with her soft one while their lips were interlocked. They were lost in their own world when…

"Hey, go and get a room!" A voice called out and broke through the haze surrounding them. A man waved from a passing car.

Kaidoh and Sakuno pulled away from each other quickly when they finally realized where they were. They quickly stood up and turned away from each other in awkwardness.

* * *

Sakuno, with a red face, brushed the dust off her clothing and thought, '_What have I done?'_

_**/You have done great, girl! You guys have kissed! Banzai! Banzai!/**_

'_Stop this! He does not feel the same way. That was just an accident!'_

_**/Are you sure? He was kissing you so passionately a few moments ago./**_

'_But that's..'_

_**/Stop making excuses, girl! You like him. He kissed you. Capture him as soon as possible./**_

'_**But…'**_

_**/No buts, girl. Someone else might get him if you don't make your move./**_

* * *

Kaidoh, blushing hard, tucked his hands into his jean's pockets and frowned, _'What have I done?'_

_**/You are the man, man! She was really into you./**_

'_No! I made a mistake and caused her to fall against me.'_

_**/But she never protested. She even enjoyed your tongue play a few moments ago./**_

'_This is too much to..'_

_**/What's your problem, man? You like her. She kissed you. Catch her soon before someone else does it./**_

'_But…'_

_**/No buts, man! You won't find another sweet thing like her in a million years. Take your chances now!/**_

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!" Kaidoh-kun!" Both called out together.

"Mm, you go first." Kaidoh said sheepishly.

"Iie, you go first." Sakuno shook her head.

Both stayed silent for a moment before grabbing hold of the chance of their lifetime.

"**Kaidoh-kun/Sakuno-chan, please go out with me!"** They both nearly shouted together.

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter and giggles at the funny situation. They soon quiet down into a comfortable silence.

"Eto…Sakuno-chan," Kaidoh asked as he looked at Sakuno with hopefulness in his eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

"Ha..Hai, I would love to." Sakuno meekly agreed with eyes peeking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Arigatou." Kaidoh felt like walking on air. Then, he remembered the most important thing he has not done yet.

"Ano…. I like you, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno felt breathless with joy. "Arigatou, Kaidoh-kun. Ano…I like you too.

Kaidoh gave her a gentle smile before moving nearer to her. He grabbed and held her hands gently in his larger ones. "I don't know what to do about dating but I really want us to grow closer as soon as possible."

"I feel the same way, Kaidoh-kun. Demo, I will only be here for a few more days before going home to Japan."

"It's fine." Kaidoh assured her, "Let us spend as much time as possible before you leave. We still can "date" over the Internet. I will visit you soon cos I've made plans to visit my family in Japan after the US Open."

"Honto?" Sakuno was thrilled to hear that piece of news. "I'm glad, Kaidoh-kun."

"You can call me Kaoru, Sakuno-chan." Kaidoh Kaoru said softly as he watched Sakuno's sweet face.

"Ha..Hai, Kai..Kao…Kaoru." Sakuno stammered nervously.

Kaidoh sighed happily. He was indeed the luckiest man in the world.

"Ano..Kai..Kaoru, you..you can call me..Sa.. Sakuno." Sakuno spoke softly. Shyness caused her to lower her head so that her bangs would hide her eyes and heated face.

Kaidoh cupped her cheek with a hand and tilted her head up. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a quick peck on her lips and said huskily, "It will be my pleasure, Sa-ku-no!"

Sakuno was rendered speechless by Kaidoh's loving actions but his chuckles broke through her thoughts.

"Moh! You were teasing me!"

"Sorry! You looked so cute that I want to tease you a bit." Kaidoh grinned.

"Humph!" Sakuno pouted.

"So, shall I escort you back to your lodging, Sakuno? It is getting late."

"Hai."

Kaidoh and Sakuno held hands as they walked toward the Glenfairies Lodge. They were engrossed with each other, talking about their dating plans for the next few days.

Unbeknown to them, a camera was clicking away with the lens focused on them a few feet away. A pair of azure eyes gleefully watched them as the stalker followed them to Sakuno's Lodge.

* * *

"My, my, Kaidoh Kaoru and Ryuuzaki Sakuno sure have grown up a lot. I wonder what I should do with these precious pictures of them kissing."

Ring! Ring! His handphone rang.

"Konbanwa, Tezuka!"

"Are you arriving soon?"

"Hai. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Be careful."

"Tezuka, why didn't you tell me Kaidoh is dating Sakuno-chan?"

"What do you mean? We only saw her yesterday."

"Really? Kaidoh must have worked really fast."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Fuji Syuusuke, a seasoned journalist for the Los Angeles Pro-Tennis Weekly and a world-renowned photographer, smiled mischievously and said, "I'll explain when I get there."

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_Note: This is my 4__th__. Fanfiction! And also my 1__st__. Kaidoh-Sakuno fanfiction. All constructive R&R are most welcomed._


	4. Chapter 4

_****_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for being MIA for so long. I hope to update Second Chance soon after putting in this new chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

_**WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!**_

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts - Mind

_**/xxxxx/**_ Thoughts - Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? _

**Chapter 4**

_From Chapter 3_

"_Tezuka, why didn't you tell me Kaidoh is dating Sakuno-chan?"_

"_What do you mean? We only saw her yesterday."_

"_Really? Kaidoh must have worked really fast."_

"_What in the world are you talking about?"_

_Fuji Syuusuke, a seasoned journalist for the Los Angeles Pro-Tennis Weekly and a world-renowned photographer, smiled mischievously and said, "I'll explain when I get there."_

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru was grinning like a fool as he slowly walked back to his apartment.

_**oooFlashback Beginsooo**_

"_**Ano, can I come over and make dinner for you and sempai-tachi again?"**_

"_**Hmn, you might have to ask Tezuka-san. But I'm sure they'll be happy to have you cook for them again."**_

"_**Honto? Ano, do you really like my cooking tonight?"**_

"_**Hai! Actually, we miss home cooked meal so much we are about to ask our sponsor to send us a Japanese chef."**_

"_**Ha! Ha! I wonder what they would say about your request."**_

"_**Sa..Sakuno, shall we go out for our first date tomorrow night?" Kaidoh asked with some shyness.**_

_**Sakuno blushed and nodded, "Ha..Hai I would love to, Ka..Kaoru. Demo, I want to come over tomorrow to cook for you…and sempai-tachi again."**_

"_**You can still cook for them but we'll go out on a date after dinner."**_

"_**Hai. Mm..Kaoru, what will you tell sempai-tachi and Echizen-kun?"**_

"_**The truth, of course."**_

"_**Do you think they will object?"**_

"_**I'm sure they won't. Even if they do, I would not give up on us when we barely started."**_

_**Sakuno was happy to hear that and said, "Arigato, Kaoru."**_

"_**You..you are welcome."Kaidoh was sure his face was flushed after seeing that sweet smile Sakuno directed at him.**_

_**Hand in hand, they had arrived at the Glenfairies Lodge. Kaidoh was about to wish her Good-night when Sakuno quickly leaned up to place a lingering kiss on his lips.**_

"_**Oyasumi!"Sakuno softly said before running off into the Lodge.**_

_**Kaidoh Kaoru stood still before going off with a silly grin. 'Life is definitely looking up for me.'**_

_**oooFlashback Endsooo**_

"Tadaima." Kaidoh entered the apartment and proceed to take off his shoes.

"Okaerinasai, Kaidoh-kun." Inui greeted him near the entrance with a weird grin.

An uneasy foreboding feeling came over Kaidoh and he looked over Inui's shoulders to find….

"Fuji-sempai?"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

"Waa!" Oishi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Nyah?" Kikumaru's jaw dropped.

"Ii, data!" Inui busied himself with more scribbling.

"Hnnn?" Tezuka and Ryoma said with twitching eyebrows.

"See! They are both definitely dating." Fuji Syuusuke said teasingly as he showed his former school/classmates the images from his prized digital camera.

Kaidoh Kaoru, the current tennis champion of the world KISSED Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the grand-daughter of their former coach, a kindergarten teacher.

"What will Ryuuzaki-sensei say about this?" Tezuka frowned with worry.

"She will be supporting it 100 percent." Inui said with confident.

"What makes you say that Inui?" Fuji asked curiously while the others leaned in to hear Inui's explanations.

"They are both young and established in their career. There might be some problem in a long distance romance. But Kaidoh is a disciplined man who will definitely be faithful to his girlfriend while Sakuno is a dedicated woman who is loyal to people important to her. Kaidoh can provide Sakuno with some security with his tennis winnings."

"How..how could you have known all these, Inui?" Oishi asked with concern.

"It's all based on the data I've collected on Kaidoh and Sakuno since middle school, Oishi." Inui grinned happily. Everyone sighed since they were all victims of Inui's unceasing data collection.

"Why are Kaidoh and Sakuno-chan dating, nyah? What will happen to Ochibi, nyah?" Kikumaru pouted while pointing at Ryoma who was busy chugging down his favourite fully imported strawberry Ponta.

"He is still young with plenty of girls out there for him, Eiji." Fuji said with a teasing smile.

"Cheh! Tennis is more important right now, anyway." Echizen said with a bored voice.

"Still, Kaidoh needs to separate his professional and personal lives." Tezuka added with a stern tone, "He would lose his current ranking as No. 1 should he become careless."

"Tadaima." Kaidoh's voice called out as the front door opened.

Inui was the first to greet their subject of discussion, "Okaerinasai, Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh stiffened for a moment and looked over Inui's shoulder.

"Fuji-sempai?"

"Okaerinasai, Kaidoh. Congratulation on beating Echizen in Sydney Open!" Fuji gave him a thumbs-up.

"Arigato, Fuji-sempai."

"Neh! Neh! Kaoru-kun!" Kikumaru leaped over to land right in front of the surprised Kaidoh, "Are you really dating Sakuno-chan?"

"Eh?" Kaidoh jumped back in shock, "How?..What?"

Fuji chuckled at the look on Kaidoh's face and showed him the images from his camera.

The rest of the gang were amused to see Kaidoh having such a tomato face once he had finished looking at those images.

"Fu..Fuji-sempai, what are you going to do with those pictures? Please don't print them in the papers or Sakuno will get into trouble."

Fuji grinned wider, "Mah! Mah! You are such a protective boyfriend, Kaidoh."

"Please, Fuji-sempai!" Kaidoh pleaded.

"Don't worry, Kaidoh. Fuji can't use those images anyway." Inui comforted.

"Inui is correct. Atobe had already done us a favour in this area." Tezuka added.

"Tezuka-san, what do you mean?" Kaidoh asked curiously.

Fuji sighed and patted Kaidoh's shoulders, "I can't use them because Atobe had officially informed all newspapers and magazine publishers around the world to keep the team's private and personal news out of their circulation."

"That's right. Remember the incident a few months ago when we were attacked by a huge mob after we won the French Open." Oishi reminded them.

"Kowai! We were rescued by Atobe's private security before we become naked, nyah!" Kikumaru shuddered at the bad memory. Kaidoh, Oishi and Echizen shivered with grimaces.

After the team had won the French Open, the reporters had informed the public about the team's movement. A legion of fans has decided to get closer to their tennis idols. Their fanatical fans soon became greedier: their clothes, tennis bags and rackets were all gone by the time help arrived. Pictures of them in their underwear being taken away in Atobe's helicopters immediately came out in all newspapers and magazines the next day. The team finally had enough and has requested Atobe to do something. Since then, no newspaper or magazine dared to print anything about their whereabouts or personal details.

"Cheh! I've lost my favourite rackets to those hysterics fans." Echizen pouted before adding, "Demo, it's good that we are finally left alone by those troublesome reporters too."

"So kah?" Kaidoh was relieved.

"But the images do make good blackmailing materials." Fuji's fully opened dark blue eyes caused the others to take a step away from him.

"Fuji, you still haven't changed." Inui smiled uneasily.

"I was joking." Fuji reverted back to his gentle smiley face.

The others sweated. With Fuji Syuusuke, one can't tell when he's serious and when he's joking.

"Ano, Sakuno is coming over tomorrow to cook for everyone again."

"Hurray!" Kikumaru jumped with joy.

"That is nice of her." Oishi nodded.

"We will give her some money to buy the food since she's cooking for so many people." Tezuka recommended.

"Hai. Kaidoh, tell her to give us the bill for the food she purchased and we will reimburse her." Oishi said.

Kaidoh nodded and decided to tell them now about their relationship. But he was interrupted.

"Tell Ryuuzaki I want gyoza and sake shiyoki." Echizen lazily added.

"Nani?" Kaidoh felt his blood boiling. Inui and Oishi quickly held him back from going after the clueless Echizen.

"Echizen, don't be mean to Sakuno-chan, nyah." Kikumaru scolded.

"What?" Echizen blinked.

"Don't speak about her like she's a servant!" Kaidoh almost shouted.

"Eh?" Echizen blinked some more.

The others looked at each other knowingly and smiled. It looked like Kaidoh Kaoru was truly serious about Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"Sakuno is my girlfriend now. Show her some respect or else!" Kaidoh menacingly warned.

"Gir..girlfriend?" Echizen stared.

"Omedeto. Kaidoh!" The others clapped, cheered and whistled.

"Huh?" Kaidoh and Echizen were dumbfounded.

"You have finally grown up!" Inui gave him a thumbs-up.

"You still need to keep your guard up, Kaidoh." Tezuka said in a fatherly manner.

"Take good care of Sakuno-chan, nyah!" Kikumaru gave him a victory sign.

"You two need to take things slowly, you know?" Oishi tried not to blush.

"Congratulation, Kaidoh-sempai!" Echizen said nervously after a light bulb lighted up in his brain. _'I need to be careful with my words around him and Sakuno or my life span will be short!'_

"Then, it's okay for us to date?" Kaidoh asked tentatively.

"Hai!"

"You still need to ask Ryuuzaki-sensei's permission, Kaidoh." Tezuka reminded him.

"Hai. I'll do that right away. Mm ano, Sakuno and I will be going out after dinner tomorrow night."

"So kah. Then you need to train real hard tomorrow. Work before play, Kaidoh." Inui's eyes glinted causing all tennis players to groan.

"Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Echizen, go to bed early." Tezuka ordered. "You had a long day today and another long day awaits you tomorrow."

"Hai! Oyasumi!"

"Fuji, how long will you be staying with us?" Inui asked once everyone left the room leaving Tezuka, Inui and Fuji alone. The living room couch was opened into a spare bed for Fuji.

"2 days. I need some photos for the upcoming issue of LA Pro-Tennis monthly. I'm handling an article about you guys. Atobe has been informed already."

"Thank you for your hard work." Inui and Tezuka said thankfully.

"I'm happy to be in charge of covering the pro circuit. This way I get to spend time with you guys too." Fuji smiled before pulling something out of his huge camera bag.

"Tezuka, this is for you." Fuji said with a wink, "I was back in Japan last week and _SHE_ asked me to give this to you."

"So kah! Arigatou!" Tezuka said stoically but his reddened cheeks and softened eyes did not escape the observation of the Tensai and Data Master. A thick envelope was gently held in his hands.

"By the way, Fuji, I heard from the grapevine that you are dating someone. Care to share with your old friends?" Inui said after swiping out his handy dandy notebook in ready anticipation. Tezuka looked at Fuji with mild curiosity.

The two men gulped uneasily when Fuji opened his azure eyes to pin them with a steely cool gaze, "That's private and confidential even for old friends."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Next Evening…**

"Mm…that was so good!" Echizen rubbed his filled stomach and got up to do his bit in the cleaning up.

"Honto, nyah!" Kikumaru sighed with a cat-like grin while leaning back in his chair.

"The dishes are out of this world, Sakuno-chan." Oishi complimented the cook of the day.

"Arigatou, Oishi-sempai." Sakuno said happily and continued to help with the empty dishes.

"Sakuno-chan, you make a very good housewife. Your future husband will indeed be a very lucky person." Fuji Syuusuke teased.

Everyone almost laughed out loud when they saw Sakuno and Kaidoh blushing harder as they silently continued with their tasks. It was Kaidoh's and Echizen's turn to do the dishes that evening.

The team had have another hard day of training with Fuji accompanying them to take photos of their training. But their tiredness was soon forgotten when they walked into their apartment to be greeted by a dining table loaded with delicious smelling Japanese dishes. Even Fuji was overwhelmed by the amount of food prepared by the petite Sakuno. Needless to say, nothing was left unconsumed.

"So, what are your plans this evening?" Fuji asked Sakuno who was seated with the others in the living room. She was waiting for Kaidoh to finish washing the dishes along with Echizen.

"Eh? Em?" Sakuno flushed, "We haven't decided yet."

"Really?" Inui asked disbelieving.

"Ka…Kaoru said he..we can decide what to do after we…we leave." Sakuno stammered.

"So cute, nyah! Sakuno called Kaidoh by his name." Kikumaru said gleefully.

"Eiji, don't tease Sakuno!" Oishi scolded.

"Sakuno is always cute. That's why Kaidoh likes her." Fuji added, making Sakuno embarrassed.

"Fuji-sempai, yamero!" Sakuno pleaded.

"Kaidoh and Sakuno are mature enough to make their own plans for this evening. Leave them alone, minna." Tezuka said firmly.

"Tezuka, you sound like an ojisan, nyah!" Kikumaru observed, causing Oishi and Inui to laugh at the glaring Tezuka.

"Actually, you sounded like an expert in relationships, Tezuka." Fuji turned his attention to Tezuka.

"Hnn." Tezuka's left eyebrows raised.

"Speaking of mature, I seem to recall you and …" Fuji began but Tezuka gave him a fuming glare and said, "That's enough, Fuji!"

The exchange between Fuji and Tezuka caused the others to speculate about Tezuka's love life. _'Does that mean Tezuka has someone he likes?'_

Kaidoh, followed by Echizen, walked into the living room to find a shy red-faced Sakuno sitting on the couch next to Fuji. His shoulders tensed and a tiny green eyed monster popped up to say, _'Sakuno's mine! He's too close to her.'_

"Sakuno, let's go." The green eyed monster disappeared in the light of Sakuno's cheery smile. Tension left Kaidoh's shoulders when she got up quickly and was by his side in a flash.

"We're leaving." Kaidoh said and soon the front door closed behind the departed couple.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"I'm sorry that you have to endure their teasing, Sakuno. Especially the ones from Fuji-sempai."

"Kaoru, that's to be expected since you told them the truth about us. Demo…"

"Demo?"

"I still can't believe Fuji-sempai would take those pictures of us…" Sakuno felt embarrassed to think a sempai had witnessed their kissing. Fuji had proudly shown off the images in his camera to her while dinner was progressing.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to use those pictures."

"But.."

Kaidoh gently squeeze her hand with his with assurance, "Don't worry! Everything will be fine."

Sakuno knew Kaidoh can be trusted and nodded.

"Where are we going, Kaoru?"

"Wait and see."

**Meanwhile….**

"Ice-cream parlour?"

"I want an ice-cream, nyah!"

"Eiji, be quiet!"

"Sorry, Fuji."

"Kaidoh can be quite smart."

"Inui, you don't think Kaidoh can plan for his date, do you?"

"What do you think, Oishi?"

"Why are we here again, Tezuka-san?"

"I have no idea, Echizen."

The hidden stalkers were observing the couple enjoying an ice-cream cone.

"They're coming out."

"Where are they going next, nyah?"

"The cinema."

"How do you know, Inui?"

"Easy. They are walking toward the cinema."

Kaoru felt they were being watched and he had an idea what was going on. Still, he's not going to let anything ruined his first date with Sakuno.

"What do you want to watch, Sakuno?"

"Eto! How about "Casablanca"?"

"Okay. I'll get the tickets."

"And I'll get the drinks and popcorn."

The stalkers waited until the couple was out of sight before walking into the cinema.

"Classic Romance Week?"

"This cinema is always promoting weekly specials for old and new movies."

"Wow! Let's watch a movie too, nyah!"

"NO! We are going back to have a good rest. We have training tomorrow."

"Mah, mah! We still can relax with a movie, neh?"

"No. Tezuka is right. We need enough rest and sleep to make sure our body condition does not deteriorate."

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen, where are you going?"

"Home. Rest. Bed." Echizen yawned and left. Soon, everyone followed him.

"So they really did follow us." Kaidoh stepped out from a hidden corner. He had placed himself there when he spotted his team and Fuji.

"Kaoru, daijobu?" Sakuno asked curiously for she found Kaidoh looking at the cinema's entrance.

"Nothing. I've got the tickets." Kaidoh waved the small papers with a grin.

"I've got the snacks." Sakuno held up the paper bags.

"Let's go."

* * *

**LA International Airport: A week later…**

"Attention, all passengers for Flight JAL 228 departing for Tokyo, Japan. Kindly proceed to the boarding gate Gate C12 immediately. The gate will be closed in 10 minutes. Attention, all…."

The team minus Fuji who had gone off on another assignment, tried to give the couple their space after they have said their farewells to a sad Sakuno.

The said young lady was now tightly wrapped in the arms of a stern-faced Kaidoh Kaoru.

"I don't want to go, Kaoru."

"I don't want you to go too, Sakuno. But we'll see each other again after the US Open."

"But that's a month away, Kaoru. I missed you already."

"You are not the only one to feel that way, Sakuno."

"I'm scared, Kaoru."

"What's there to be scared of, Sakuno?"

_**/Tell him what's on your heart and mind. He'll be far from you soon and you need assurance./**_

'_I know that.'_

"What if you meet someone better than me, Kaoru?"

"WHAT?" Kaidoh pulled away to stare at the wide-eyed Sakuno. The uncertainty in her eyes convinced him of her need for the re-assurance of his love and affection.

_**/Tell her and assure her you are true to her. She's scared because you'll be far from her./**_

'_I know that.'_

Kaidoh pulled Sakuno back into his arms and whispered in her ears, "I love you, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing ever will."

Sakuno held on to Kaidoh with a contented sigh, "I love you too, Kaidoh Kaoru."

Sakuno was sad that a week of happiness and bliss spent with Kaidoh has ended too soon. Every evening they went on a date, spending time together and getting to know each other better. On one weekend, they went on an excursion to visit Universal Studios, Chinatown, California Market Centre, Getty Centre, Hollywood and other tourist attractions. Sakuno blushed when she thought of the evenings that always ended with intimate whispers, hugs and kisses.

"Ahem!"

Kaidoh and Sakuno pulled apart to find Tezuka next to them.

"They have announced the final call for her flight." Tezuka noted and, with the others, had walked off to leave them alone.

Kaidoh leaned down to give Sakuno a deep kiss, "Sakuno, I'll see you soon."

Sakuno nodded and silently made her way to the departure gate. She gave him a lingering gaze before disappearing through the sliding doors.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

"I'm sure that's Kaidoh Kaoru, the super tennis player from Sydney Open."

"You are right. It is him. Oh! I can't believe we are so lucky to see him here at the airport."

"Moh! I want to ask him for an autograph and tell him we are his No. 1 fans!"

"Look! He's hugging a girl!"

"What? A girl? Where?"

"There!"

"Ugh! What is he doing with such a plain girl."

"I can't believe he would go for a girl like her."

"She must have bewitched him or something. We must do something."

"Hey! Calm down! Remember what happened when our tennis fan club published that article about Kaidoh Kaoru and Samurai-E?"

"Yeah! That..that was horrible."

"They have the invincible Atobe Group behind them so they are quite untouchable."

An evil smirk began to form on the face of an extremely fanatical tennis fan, "But there's nothing to stop us from writing about that girl, right?"

A similar smirk appeared on the face of the other extremely fanatical tennis fan, "Right!"

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_Note: This is my 4__th__. Fanfiction! And also my 1__st__. Kaidoh-Sakuno fanfiction. All constructive R&R are most welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5 Amended

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the mix-up of characters in this chapter. I had finished it way, way, way past midnight so my mind was not that alert! Thanks to KC for pointing it out to me. The doctor should be Oshitari Yuushi and the pet shop owner is Fuji's little brother, Fuji Yuuta.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

_**WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!**_

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts - Mind

_**/xxxxx/**_ Thoughts from the Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? _

**Chapter 5 **

**(AMENDED)**

_From Chapter 4_

_An evil smirk began to form on the face of an extremely fanatical tennis fan, "But there's nothing to stop us from writing about that girl, right?"_

_A similar smirk appeared on the face of the other extremely fanatical tennis fan, "Right!"_

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

Ryuzaki Sakuno shivered with apprehension as she walked away from the train station. It's already 7 pm and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Sakuno looked around uneasily for she sensed that she was being watched.

Three weeks had gone by since she left LA and Kaidoh Kaoru, her boyfriend. Sakuno missed Kaoru terribly even though they have been talking to each other on the phone and over the webcam. Sakuno felt she was missing a part of her. It was not the same as seeing Kaoru face to face and being together within touching distance. She has decided to push aside her love sickness by doing her work with extra vigour, much to the surprise of her colleagues and kindergarten students. The thought of seeing Kaoru again in 2 weeks time helped her to endure her lovesickness.

However, things began to get weird on the fifth day after her return. She has been receiving silent telephones calls with heavy breathing every evening. Every morning, her post box was filled with tons of letters written with the word, "Die!" in red ink. The worst thing was she always felt someone was watching her whenever she leaves the house. Of course, she kept all these things from her Obaasan. Sakuno didn't want her to worry too much and also it might just be her wild imaginations.

Her footsteps echoed softly in the silent night as Sakuno quickened her walk toward her neighbourhood. Ryuuzaki Sumire, her grandmother had called her earlier to say she'll be back soon for a friend is giving her a ride. _'Obaasan will be worried if she gets home first and find I'm not there.'_

"Excuse me!"

Sakuno nearly yelped when a shadowed figure stepped into her path. Footsteps came up behind her and she turned around to see another 2 figures. The darkened sky had hidden their faces in shadows but she can make out that the figures were females.

"Ano, wh…what do you want?" Sakuno asked tentatively.

The silent dark figures drew closer and closer to her causing Sakuno to step backward. Less than a minute later, she found herself backed against a high wall with the 3 figures surrounding her.

"Are you Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" One of them asked.

"Ha..hai?"

"You sure think you are someone special, don't you?" Another piped in menacingly.

"Wh…what?" Sakuno was puzzled.

"You are just a nobody, you hear me!" The third one hissed.

"Stop flaunting yourself before Kaidoh-san like you own him or something!" The first one said with a wicked sneer.

"Kaidoh?"

Before she could react, a punch landed hard into her stomach. Sakuno had never felt such pain before in her life and she crumpled into a small heap on the floor. Her pain-filled moans were drowned by the chuckles of shadowy figures.

"This is just a friendly warning from the Kaidoh Kaoru Japan Fan Club. Get out of his life soon, bitch, before you really get hurt."

Sakuno could barely register their departure as she tried to will away the tremendous pain. But her senses started to swirl around her and soon she was blissfully drawn into soothing darkness.

* * *

**Atobe Medical Centre – 8 AM **

Murmuring voices became louder and louder as Sakuno regained consciousness. She turned toward the voices with a soft groan.

"Sakuno!"

Sakuno lifted her heavy eyes lids to find fuzzy images of people beside her. She blinked a few time as her vision slowly cleared. The bright morning lights from the window revealed her concerned Obaasan, a frowning Fuji Syuusuke and a stern-looking Atobe Keigo who were standing behind her Obaasan.

Sakuno sat up in shock only to find her stomach protesting in pain at her quick action.

"Arh!" She wrapped her arms around her pain-filled stomach.

"Be careful, Sakuno. Lie down and rest. You are still under medication." Her Obaasan clucked at her and waited for Sakunoto lie down again before tucking the blanket around her.

"Whe..where am I, Obaasan? Why are Fuji-sempai and Atobe-san here?" Sakuno asked weakly.

"You are in the hospital, Sakuno. Atobe was sending me and Fuji home when we found you a few streets away from our house." Her Obaasan explained wearily while stroking Sakuno's hair

"How are you feeling, Sakuno?" Fuji asked.

"Fi..fine, I guess." Sakuno smiled weakly and turned back to her Obaasan, "Ano, what did the doctor say?"

"He had done some tests and said you are fine. But your stomach will be painful for a few days." Her Obaasan explained.

"You are blessed that Ore-sama came along with Fuji and Ryuuzaki-san. You are in one of the finest medical facilities in the Atobe Group of Companies." Atobe Keigo puffed his chest before turning his Insightful eyes upon the young lady in bed, "Ore-sama is curious, Sakuno-chan, as to ask who did this to you?"

"Sakuno-chan, what had happened last night?" Fuji asked. His azure eyes opened and pinned on her, silently commanding her to answer truthfully.

"Tell us truthfully, Sakuno, so that we will know what to do." Her Obaasan nudged her.

Sakuno sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. She told them in details about what have been happening for the past weeks since she had returned from US and also the assault from last night. She failed to witness the fierce anger taking hold of her Obaasan and the two men.

"I have never known such monstrosities before in my life." Ryuuzaki Sumire was breathing fire through her nostrils. "How could they do this to my poor Sakuno!"

"Those idiotic fangirls! They don't have anything else to do, do they?" Atobe Keigo gritted his teeth furiously.

"Atobe, can you do something about those rabid fangirls?" Fuji asked sharply. His calm demeanour could not hide his azure eyes that were blazing with controlled rage.

Atobe smirked wickedly, "Of course Ore-sama is able to do something. Those fangirls will wish they have never heard about Sakuno before in their life."

Atobe turned to Sakuno and Sumire, "Leave this matter into Ore-sama's capable hands. You won't see those fangirls ever again." After a few more flowery encouraging words, Atobe Keigo left the hospital room to take care of some "matters".

"Obaasan, I don't want to stay here." Sakuno said softly.

"No, Sakuno. The doctor said you need be under observation for at least a day."

"Yuushi said you can go home tomorrow, Sakuno-chan."

"Yu..Yuushi?"

They were interrupted when the door opened to reveal a nice-looking doctor with cool silver glasses wearing a white coat followed by an elderly nurse.

"Oshitari-san?"

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan." Doctor Oshitari Yuushi said with a semi-smirking smile after giving Fuji and Sumire a nod, "You really gave Ryuuzaki-sensei a fright last night."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Oshitari-san. Ano..can I go home tonight?" Sakuno calmly asked.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan but I can't discharge you that soon."

"Is she really alright, Oshitari-kun?" Sumire asked with a worrying frown.

"Hai, sensei. Thankfully, there was no internal injury evident from the X-ray result. I'm sure the pain is subsiding soon due to the pain-killer shot we gave her earlier. She need some time to recuperate and not move around too much. As her doctor, I must insist she stay another day for observation." Oshitari said while making notes on a chart and handing it over to the nurse.

"I still want to go home tonight." The rare stubborn look on Sakuno's face really baffled Sumire, Fuji and Oshitari.

"Sakuno, you don't have to worry about work, you know? I called your principal this morning saying you will be taking a few days off because of your hospitalization." Sumire reassured her grand-daughter.

"Why do you want to go home so much tonight, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked curiously.

After a short length of silent, "Kaoru is calling me tonight." Sakuno said with a blush.

Sumire, Oshitari and Fuji nearly fell anime-style after hearing Sakuno's excuse. Oshitari and Fuji chuckled while Sumire sighed and shook her head at her red-faced grand-daughter.

"If you like, we can bring over your laptop so that you can chat with Kaidoh-kun online." Oshitari suggested.

"I'll bring it over after I sent Sumire-chan home." Fuji offered serenely despite the warning look from his former tennis coach. He knew she will be lecturing him soon for being over familiar by using her name. "Sensei has been here all night. I'm sure she needed some rest."

Sumire agreed at the suggestion and turned to her grand-daughter, "Sakuno, you need to stay just in case something goes wrong. I will feel better knowing Oshitari-kun is taking care of you. Fuji will bring over your laptop and a few personal things. After some rest, I'll visit again this evening."

"Thank you, Obaasan, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno thanked them and watched them leave.

"Sakuno-chan, you have a large ugly bruise on your stomach area. I'll get the nurse to bring you some ointment to apply onto it." Oshitari nodded at the elderly nurse standing nearby.

"Thank you, Oshitari-san. Thank you, Miss." Sakuno watched Oshitari and the nurse leave the room with relief.

'_I will rest for now before talking to Kaoru later. How should I tell him about this? He will be so worried.'_

Sakuno was startled when Oshitari stucked his head through the door.

"By the way, Sakuno-chan, Yuuta is coming over to visit later."

"Yuuta? You mean Fuji Yuuta, Fuji-sempai's otouto, Oshitari-san?"

"Hai. He heard what happened and he wanted to visit. He's also bringing a friend."

"A friend? Who?"

"You'll find out soon. Rest now, Sakuno-chan." Oshitari nodded and disappeared.

Sakuno was bewildered by Oshitari's announcement. She decided to rest up since she'll be getting some unexpected visitors later.

* * *

**Atobe Medical Centre – 11 AM **

"Ohayo, Sakuno-chan!" A figure in blue overall walked through the door and startled a sleeping Sakuno.

Sakuno slowly sat up to find a grinning Fuji Yuuta coming over to her bedside with something in his hand.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan. Oshitari-san and Aniki said you are here so I came to visit with Bobo-chan." Yuuta greeted cheerfully. Sakuno can't help but to smile along with him. Fuji Yuuta has clearly changed over the years. His bright attitude clearly lightened up the place wherever he goes.

"Ohayou, Yuuta-kun!"

"Are you alright, Sakuno-chan? Is Oshitari-san treating you well?" Yuuta asked with a hint of worry and concern.

"Hai." Sakuno smiled when something grabbed her attention. Yuuta was holding a leash and at the end of the leash was a large and very cute Golden Retriever.

"Who is this, Yuuta-kun?" Sakuno leaned over to pat the dog's head.

"This is Bobo-chan, your special visitor."

"Really? He is such a nice dog." Sakuno laughed when Bobo snuffled her hands for a bit before licking them.

"He sure is. Bobo is a smart old dog who loves to visit people in hospitals with his friends."

"I see you have met Bobo-chan." A voice joined in. Sakuno found a smiling Fuji at the door with 2 bags in his hand.

"Aniki! You're here." Yuuta waved happily at his brother.

Fuji gave Yuuta a greeting before going over to Sakuno's bed to deposit 2 bags into a chair by her bedside, "This is your laptop and some clothing and personal stuff. Sumire-chan said she'll bring some food this evening."

"Thank you, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno thanked the man with a small smile. They were interrupted by a large canine figure wedging itself between Yuuta and Fuji. Bobo was licking Fuji's hand.

"Hello, Bobo-chan. It's nice to see you again." Fuji gave the dog a good rub around its neck.

"Ano, Fuji-sempai, you know Bobo-chan?" Sakuno asked curiously. She became even more curious when Yuuta and Fuji looked at each other with secretive grins.

"Aniki and I are business partners, Sakuno-chan." Yuuta humbly explained, "We own a large pet mall and a pet grooming centre. We also take care of abandoned pets under our "Pet Visitors Project". We bring many of the pets to visit hospitals, orphanages and retirement homes."

"Sugoi." Sakuno said in wonder.

"Bobo-chan is the first abandoned pet we found. He is the most popular visitor in our "Pet Visitors Project"." Fuji added while giving the dog his attention.

"Since Aniki is very busy with his job at LA Tennis Monthly, I'm in charge of everything here in Japan." Yuuta pointed at himself proudly.

"Sugoi, Fuji-sempai, Yuuta-kun."

"Ahem!"

"Oshitari-san!" Yuuta bowed as Oshitari entered the room. He was amused to find the room filled with cheerful familiar faces.

"I see you are disturbing another patient again." Oshitari teased Yuuta, who immediately frowned with displeasure.

"Oshitari-san, you know I was coming to see Sakuno with Bobo-chan."

"Mah! Mah! Oshitari was just teasing you, Yuuta. Let us go and visit other people since Sakuno-chan needed her rest." Fuji patted the slumped back of Yuuta.

Sakuno almost giggled when Yuuta said his good-bye grudgingly and dragged a very reluctant Bobo out of the room.

"Yuuta-kun has changed, Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno commented causing Oshitari and Fuji to laugh.

"You have sharp eyes, Sakuno-chan. Now, rest up. Lunch will be served at 12.30." Oshitari said with mock sternness and left.

"Hai."

"I'll bring Sumire-chan this evening, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said calmly.

"Fuji-sempai, I'm sorry that you are taking time away from your work to help me and Obaasan."

"I was happy to help, Sakuno-chan. Actually I'm taking a few days off because Kiri..I mean my girlfriend is also having a break."

"Well, I'm sorry we are taking your time away from your girlfriend."

"Anyway, my girlfriend was very understanding."

"Really? She must be very special. What's she like? What's her name? What does she do?"

"Ha! Ha! Sah, you will find out about her this evening. She said she wants to see you when I told her what happened to you. So, she is coming with me when I collect Sumire-chan tonight."

"I would love to meet her, Fuji-sempai. I think she must be mighty special to capture the heart of a Tensai like you." Sakuno said teasingly.

"Behave yourself, Sakuno-chan or I'll show Kaoru-chan some embarrassing photos of you."

"What!"

"Take care, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno could only gape as the Tensai cunningly made his escape.

* * *

**Atobe Medical Centre – 7 PM **

Sakuno keep on staring at the beautiful young lady standing next to Ryuuzaki Sumire. The said young lady was talking happily to her Obaasan. Her mind had a hard time comprehending the identity of Fuji's girlfriend.

'_Kiri, the supermodel of Japan is Fuji-sempai's girlfriend?'_

"Your gaping mouth is attracting flies, Sakuno-chan." Fuji teased his kouhai who immediately closed her mouth with a snap and turned her questioning eyes at him.

"Fuji-sempai, I still can't believe.."

"That Kiri is my girlfriend? I get that too when I first introduced her to Oshitari, Yuuta and Taka-san." Fuji smiled indulgently as his eyes returned to Kiri's animated face.

"How long have you known each other, Fuji-sempai?"

"Actually we met when I was in 3rd. year junior high and she was in her last year of elementary school."

"Nani? You knew her that long?"

Fuji chucked at the shocked look on Sakuno.

"What's going on, Syuu?" Kiri, the object of their discussion came over with Sumire.

"Sakuno must be curious like I am about how you two met, am I right, Fuji?" Sumire said with a knowing smile as she sat next to Sakuno's bed.

"Hai, sensei. We met years ago because of an incident whereby.." Fuji started to explain.

"Whereby I was chased by 2 goons and Fuji and his tennis friends saved me." Kiri interrupted.

"Tennis friends?" Sumire was even more curious than before.

"Hai. There were Echizen-kun, Eiji-kun and Momoshiro-kun with Fuji at that time." Kiri counted the names on her fingers.

"We also meet her twin sister, Narumi-chan that day."

"What happened that day?" Sakuno asked eagerly.

"Well, Fuji and his friends help me and Narumi reconcile our dispute. I was jealous that my sister won first place in a tennis tournament and …" Kiri bowed her head with remembered guilt.

"And..?" Sakuno and her Obaasan leaned over to hear more.

"And she decided to give up tennis and became a very selfish brat. She even asked me, a junior high student, out for a date."

"Nani?"

"Fuji!" Kiri flushed with embarrassment, "I was really convinced by the horoscopes that I will meet my Prince Charming that day. That's why I asked you out."

Fuji just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kiri before leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Sorry, I was just teasing you. Now I am truly your Prince Charming, right?"

Kiri pouted and playfully pinched Fuji's nose, "You are so mean sometimes."

"Mah! But you love me like that, don't you, love?" Fuji asked with his captivating azure eyes pinned on Kiri's face.

Sakuno and her Obaasan were shocked into fits of giggles to see the playful and talkative Kirimi Injuin aka Supermodel Kiri giving the Tensai Fuji Syuusuke a thump on his head.

"Baka! Don't say such things in front of people!" Kiri warned before pulling herself away from Fuji.

"Sorry we got carried away just now." Kiri apologize with a bow. "I've got to go now. I have a photo shoot this evening and a commercial video shooting tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for visiting me." Sakuno smiled.

"I'm glad I can come to see you, Sakuno-chan. Don't let their words and actions get to you. Just follow your heart. I've been there before when I first started out in the modelling business. Be brave and hang in there." Kiri said encouragingly before giving Sakuno a hug.

"Thank you for your kind words, Kiri-chan." Sakuno thanked her when she remembered something, "Ano, Kiri-chan , may I have your autograph?"

"Sure, Sakuno-chan."

"Sakuno, I'm going home with Fuji and Kirimi. So please be a good patient for Oshitari and the nurses. Oyasumi!" Sumire got up after packing up the empty bento box. She had cooked a simple dinner for Sakuno knowing how "bad" hospital food was.

"Oyasumi, Obaasan."

"Sakuno, please do sleep early. You are still recovering so don't stay up too late chatting with Kaidoh!" Sumire warned, knowing her grand-daughter tended to spend a lot of time chatting with her boyfriend online.

"Ha..hai!" Sakuno blushed under the knowing look and smiles of Fuji and Kiri.

Sakuno relaxed when her visitors left. _'Things sure are getting interesting around here. Kaoru will be surprised to hear about Kirimi!'_

Her thoughts about Kaoru cause Sakuno's demeanour to change. _'How do I tell him about what had happened.'_

**/Tell him the truth, silly girl. He deserves it. He would feel sad and insecure when he finds out later./**

'_But he will be so worried. He's playing in the US Open and it might affect his focus on his games.'_

**/You know he is a disciplined man. Remember the night before your departure. If he was not a disciplined man, you would have became a non-virgin./**

Sakuno blushed as she remembered that night. _'Things did get a bit out of hand that night, I guess.'_

**/It is a good thing he respects you or he would have succumbed to your seduction./**

'_Ah! Forget it! That's in the past now. Now, what should I say to him?'_

**/The truth, young lady. He might feel worst if he finds out from Obaasan, Atobe or Fuji./**

'_I guess that's true.'_

Sakuno took out her laptop to enter the Chat Room she and Kaoru always used. She had initially made plans with Kaoru to talk via webcam. But they had stopped using webcam because their voices were disturbing Kaoru's apartment mates. It would be around 3-4 am in Los Angeles when Sakuno chatted with Kaoru at 7-8 pm in Tokyo. Needless to say, Tezuka-sempai and Inui-sempai had requested them to use the Chat Room instead.

Sakuno sighed when she thought of the task of informing her boyfriend about last night's incident. _'I still think he is going to get very worried."_

* * *

**US OPEN – LOS ANGELES**

_With Ryoma_

Echizen Ryoma panted heavily and wiped the deluge of sweats from his face. Fangirls screamed when he took off his sweat-drenched shirt to change into a fresh one. He grabbed a bottle of water and consumed it reverently while looking over to the other side with deep concern.

His opponent was also eliciting screams from fangirls when he changed into a fresh shirt. Kaidoh Kaoru leaned back into his chair with exhaustion, dranked heavily from his bottle of water and closed his eyes.

Ryoma could tell his opponent was tensed even though he looked like he was relaxing in his chair with eyes closed. The whole team was baffled by the dangerous aura Kaidoh has been emitting ever since he chatted with Sakuno a day before the US Open begins.

'_Hn. Something must have happened between them.'_

Ryoma had watched some of Kaidoh's games when he himself was not playing and he was overwhelmed by the level of tenacity and skills shown by his rival and team-mate. Kaidoh Kaoru had totally pulverized all his opponents on the tennis courts.

'_Hn. He's taking his frustration out on them. Still, he's mada mada dane.'_

Ryoma sighed and thought of re-tracting his own saying about Kaidoh Kaoru. Since the beginning of the final game, Ryoma had been using the 3 Pinnacle Doors and yet he was still being trashed by Kaidoh. The game score was 3 to 1. Kaidoh - 3 games. Himself – 1 game.

'_Maybe I am the mada mada one here.'_

The break was over. It's time to play.

_With Kaidoh_

Kaidoh Kaoru totally ignored the noisy fangirls and leaned back to relax a bit. His eyes closed to reveal the face of his beloved who had informed him a few days ago about her incident with rabid fangirls and her hospitalization.

_Sakuno, my love._

_I'm sorry._

_I wish to be there with you._

_Please God take care of her till I get there._

He had never felt so helpless before in his life when he first heard the news. Finding out Atobe Keigo will be handling the fangirls did nothing to soothe his anger and anxiety.

For the first time in his life, he hated being a professional tennis player.

It had brought danger to Sakuno and grief to himself. It was his fault that something like this had happened to Sakuno.

The news had driven him to express his anger and helplessness against his tennis opponents during the first few days of US Open. The press had a field day about his play style so much so they nicknamed him the "Beastly Prince of Tennis". It mattered not to him what people says.

The final game came down to him and Echizen. He had tried to hold back his anger but somehow he was consumed by the need to pulverize his tennis opponents. Maybe it's because blanks faces of fangirls replaced the faces of his tennis opponents whenever he looked up at them.

The break was over. It's time to play.

_Two hours later…_

"Game match and won by Kaidoh Kaoru, 7 games to 6."

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_Note: This is my 4th. Fanfiction! And also my 1st. Kaidoh-Sakuno fanfiction. All constructive R&R are most welcomed._


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**HONTONI SUMIMASEN! In the midst of changing my career, I hadn't had the time to update any stories. Here's a late New Year gift to all my faithful readers/reviewers to make up for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

_**WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!**_

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts - Mind

_**/xxxxx/**_ Thoughts from the Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish? _

**Chapter 6**

_From Chapter 5_

_The final game came down to him and Echizen. He had tried to hold back his anger but somehow he was consumed by the need to pulverize his tennis opponents. Maybe it's because blanks faces of fan girls replaced the faces of his tennis opponents whenever he looked up at them._

_The break was over. It's time to play._

_Two hours later…_

"_Game match and won by Kaidoh Kaoru, 7 games to 6."_

* * *

**After US Open - Tokyo International Airport**

"This is Inoue-san reporting live from Tokyo International Airport. It is very chaotic now because the tennis fans had gathered in great numbers to welcome our Japan professional tennis players back from the US Open which had concluded a few days ago."

Screams from the fans heightened as the famous tennis gang exited the Arrival Doorway and stepped onto the red carpet that led them to their awaiting limousine van.

"Here we see Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Soichiro, the well known Synchro Duo looking very well pleased. The tennis world saw them winning the No. 1 spot in Doubles at the US Open once again. We look forward to their next tournament." The camera panned closer to capture the Synchro Duo waving and smiling at the large group of screaming fans that were lined up on both sides of the carpet. A battalion of police force kept the fans at bay while many reporters busily snapped pictures of the much-loved tennis professionals who have returned to their homeland for a short break.

"Now here are the No. 1 and No. 2 top players of the US Open, namely Kaidoh Kaoru and Samurai-E. They looked quite solemn but I'm sure it's because of their heated finals game. The tennis world was surprised when Kaidoh Kaoru showed his beastly side and emerged at the top for the first time of his professional career. It was reported that his opponents were in pretty bad shape after playing with the Beastly Prince of Tennis. Only Samurai-E managed to stay in one piece after falling to the No. 2 spot."

Screams drowned out the rest of the program when the gang walked nearer to Inoue-san.

_**"Ryoma, I love you!" "Take me!" "Marry me, Echizen!"**_

_**"You're the best, Kaidoh!" "Kaoru, be mine!" "Kaidoh you are No. 1!"**_

_**"Oishi! Kiku! Oishi! Kiku!" "Look over here!" "Synchro with me!"**_

Two other stoic-looking men, Tezuka and Inui, followed silently behind their charges. Soon their awaiting limousine van whisked them away from the noisy crowd.

"Ah, it's so good to be back in Tokyo, nyah!" Kikumaru sighed happily.

"I agree, Eiji. Even the air smelled better." Oishi gazed longingly outside the window as Tokyo swept past them.

"Everyone take a good rest today and tomorrow. Tomorrow evening, we have a reunion dinner at the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant at 7 sharp." Tezuka said with authority.

"Yeh! I miss eating Taka's food, nyah." Kikumaru almost salivated.

"I wonder if he had changed much since we last saw him." Inui spoke.

"Mada, mada-dane. He's still probably the same, Inui-san." Ryoma added.

First, the van stopped in front of a familiar temple. A very proud looking Samurai in monk's clothing stood in front holding an old-looking tennis racket.

"Crap! He wants a game." Ryoma shuddered. He had no choice but to get out of the van with his luggage.

"Hey, young Samurai, what's with the second place at the US Open?"

"You try playing against someone who's angry that his girlfriend was hurt by his fans and see if you can win the game, Otousan."

Echizen Nanjiroh threw a knowing look at Kaidoh's indifferent face and nodded, "I guess I can't fault you on that. Now how about a game with your dear old Dad?"

"Yaddah! I'm tired."

The van took off and dropped off the players one by one at their own home. Soon 2 people remained, Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"Ryuzaki-sensei informed me about what happened to Sakuno. Are you okay?"

"Hai, Tezuka-san. I was just worried about her, that's all."

"While your worry had carried you through the US Open smoothly, you still need to keep your guard up at all times."

"Hai!"

The van stopped in front of a small house causing Kaidoh Kaoru to glance at his coach in puzzlement.

"She's waiting for you. Ryuzaki-sensei said it's alright for you to visit."

"Arigato, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka watched with amusement to see the normally "cool-acting" Kaidoh hurriedly exited the van and ran toward Ryuzaki-sensei's residence. The driver followed with Kaidoh's suitcase and placed it at the opened front door.

* * *

**Inside Ryuzaki's Residence**

Ryuzaki Sumire opened the door just in time to hear a short breezy greeting from Kaidoh.

"Ohayo, Sensei."

"Sakuno's in her …." Ryuzaki was talking to the air at the end.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was in her bed, chewing on her lips with a worried frown. _'I wonder if Kaoru is back home already. He must be tired that long flight home. I'll call him tomorrow.'_

She almost screamed when her bedroom door flung open with a bang. Her eyes widened in surprise to see her panting and smiling boyfriend at the doorway.

"Kk..Kaoru?"

"Sakuno, I'm home!"

A minute later, Ryuzaki paused outside her granddaughter's bedrooms with a tea tray. She smiled to see a gentle-faced Kaidoh embracing Sakuno with one arm and stroking her head with his other hand. Sakuno had her head tucked under Kaidoh's chin while seated on his lap on her bed. Ryuzaki listened to their soft conversation while contemplating either leaving them alone or interrupting their sweet re-union.

"I miss you, my sweet."

"I miss you too, Kaoru."

"Sakuno, I'm sorry that you got hurt because of …"

A finger stopped his apology, "Don't blame yourself, Kaoru. It's not your fault."

"I've never been so scared before in my life. You were hurt here, Sakuno and I was so far away."

"I'm alright now, Kaoru. We have many good friends and they have helped me."

"I know. I was so happy that Atobe-san has taken care of those fanatical fans. They won't cause you..I mean..us.. anymore trouble."

"Are you staying long, Kaoru?"

"Only for 2 weeks before we have to go back and prepare for the next tournament."

"I see."

"Do you have to go back to work soon? I hope we can spend some time together, Sakuno."

"I have another week to rest and recuperate."

"That's good. That means we can see each other more often. Want to come with me tomorrow evening, Sakuno? Everyone is meeting up at Kawamura's Sushi for some good sushi."

"I would love to, Kaoru."

"Ahem!" Ryuzaki decided to make her appearance with her lukewarm tea.

"Grandmother!/Ryuzaki-sensei!" The couple quickly broke apart. Kaidoh carefully placed his sweet Sakuno back on her bed and nervously stood beside the bed.

"Sakuno, it will be good for you to go out a bit instead of hiding in your room." Ryuzaki set the tea tray onto the low table in the middle of the room.

"Grandmother! Have you been eavesdropping?" Sakuno asked with a blush.

"Well, you two were so engrossed with each other that you didn't notice I have been standing at the doorway for the past 5 minutes."

Kaidoh and Sakuno blushed hard. Ryuzaki eased the tension in the room by inviting the couple to partake the tea.

* * *

**Kaidohs' Residence**

Kaidoh left after visiting the Ryuzakis for an hour. He arrived home to find his family waiting with smiles.

"Oniisan, you were awesome!" His younger brother, Hazue gushed after everyone took their seats and enjoyed the tea and sweet cakes his mother had prepared. His Otouto had followed in his footsteps and started playing tennis in middle school. Now, his Otouto was a Regular in Seigaku.

"I'm proud of you, Kaidoh. Even my boss and colleagues at work admired the hard work you've put into your games." His stern-faced father, Shibuki added with a proud tilt of his chin.

"Kaidoh-kun?"

"Hai, Okasan?"

"When will we be meeting our future daughter-in-law?" His mother, Hozumi sweetly asked with eager anticipation. His father and brother wore similar expressions.

He knew they would ask about Sakuno. They were informed about his relationship with Sakuno a few days after he had received Ryuzaki-sensei's permission to date her granddaughter. But..DAUGHTER-IN-LAW???

"Ooo..Okasan! It's still too early for that. We just started dating." A blush decorated Kaidoh's face.

"Nonsense! You need to snap her up as soon as possible. Your mother and I would like to meet her soon." Shibuki said and casually sipped his tea.

"But, Otousan…."

"Oniisan, you never know when you'll find a girl who really likes you as you are, you know?" Hazue grinned teasingly.

"That's right, Kaoru." Hozumi beamed, "She must be so special. Why don't you invite her and her grandmother to come to our house for dinner this weekend?"

"I'll be free on Saturday evening, dear." Shibuki gave his wife fond look.

"I'm free, too, Okasan."

"Good!" Hozumi clapped her small hands gleefully, "Kaidoh, you'll make sure to invite Sakuno and her grandmother, OK? Ask them to come early so we can mingle and get to know each other."

"Uh? Ooo..Okasan.." Kaidoh trailed off as his mother muttered about what to cook for dinner and ran off into the kitchen.

"She has been giddy ever since you told us about your girlfriend, my son." Shibuki said while watching Kaidoh.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Okasan had been worried about you for some time, Oniisan." Hazue said softly.

"Your mother loves you and Hazue very much. Unfortunately," Shibuki sighed and then looked pointedly at his two sons, "you two inherited my fierce looks, instead of her gentle looks."

"What? I don't understand, Otousan."

"With your looks and reserved personalities, your mother was worried that you two would have a hard time looking for a nice girlfriend."

"Oh!" Understanding lighted Kaidoh's brains.

"Ceh! I'm still young so I have some time." Hazue shrugged. He's unconcerned about girlfriend issues at the moment. He was too busy playing tennis and training to be like his Oniisan.

"You'll change your tune as you get older, Hazue." Shibuki reminded his younger son.

"I guess it's alright to have Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensei over for dinner. That would make Okasan happy, right?"

His father and brother gave him a solemn nod.

Kaidoh Kaoru had never thought of getting married before. But then again he had never dated before until Sakuno. He smiled as he thought about the wonderful times he had with her. _'She has become the most important person in my life besides my family.'_

But finding out just how much his family, especially his mother, was concerned about him and his relationship got him thinking. _'What would Sakuno say about marrying me, I wonder?'_

* * *

**tHE NEXT EVENING - KAWAMURA'S SHUSHI HOUSE – 7 PM**

A sign outside the elegant sliding door read, "CLOSED FOR PRIVATE FUNCTION."

Inside the huge and refurbished restaurant, a group of people were having a great time. They talked about what were happening in their lives, career and families. Huge platters of delicious sushi were being steadily consumed among them, together with hot green tea.

"Minna!" Someone clapped his hands to get their attention. Soon the noisy din died down.

Tezuka stood tall among the seated customers consist of the professional tennis gang, Inui, Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sumire, Atobe Keigo and his faithful bodyguard, Kabaji, Fuji Syuusuke, his girlfriend Kirimi, his brother Yuuta, Oshitari Yuushi, the ex-Ichinen Trio – Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio. Kawamura and his family stood near the sushi counter.

"We are thankful that we had tremendous success this year. It's all thanks to the support of our sponsor, the Atobe Group…."

Atobe Keigo bowed his head slightly as everyone clapped.

"And also our dear families and friends back home. May we continue to be successful! Kanpai!"

"KANPAI!" Everyone lifted their teacups and cheered. Soon, everyone began talking, eating and drinking again.

"Eh, why Momoshiro and Ann-chan didn't come, nyah?" Kikumaru sadly asked after scanning the whole place for that familiar porcupine head.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai had to take Ann-chan to the hospital in the afternoon." Horio informed him with everyone listening in.

"That's right, Eiji." Kawamura placed another platter of sushi in front of his friend, "Momo called earlier and said their third baby decided to arrive today!"

"Third baby-kah? I can't believe that Tako is a father 3 times over." Kaidoh shook his head.

"That's what happens when you get married early. Mada-mada." Ryoma said with a scoff.

"How did he do it, I wonder? He's so busy teaching tennis at Seigaku." Inui added with curiousity.

"Don't be so mean, you guys." Sakuno scolded them, "Everyone chooses their own paths in life. Let's be happy for Momo-senpai and Ann-chan. I think it's wonderful they have a family. The children must be so adorable."

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep!_

Everyone looked around at each other. It seemed all their cell phones received some messages.

Oishi was the first to open his cell phone and he shouted, "Hey, Momo sent me a photo of his newest baby!"

Kaidoh opened his and found a prune-faced baby in the arms of a smiling Momo staring back at him.

"Kawaii! The baby is so cute!" Kaidoh found Sakuno and Kirimi squealing over the same picture on their cell phones.

Kaidoh wondered when he will see Sakuno being a mother. He could picture her sitting on a sofa with 2 children, a boy and a girl, at her feet listening to her telling a story. He could see her small frame with a rounded belly, humming a tune as she prepares dinner. He could almost hear the shouts of laughter as he gently hit a tennis ball toward his excited children with Sakuno cheering them on.

Kaidoh threw a penetrating look at his object of affection. _'Kaidoh Sakuno. I like the sound of that.'_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_Note: This is my 4th. Fanfiction! And also my 1st. Kaidoh-Sakuno fanfiction. All constructive R&R are most welcomed._


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So Sorry for the LONG WAIT. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts - Mind

/xxxxx/ Thoughts from the Heart

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

* * *

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

**Summary:** He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish?

_Previously in Chapter 6_

_Kaidoh wondered when he will see Sakuno being a mother. He could picture her sitting on a sofa with 2 children, a boy and a girl, at her feet listening to her telling a story. He could see her small frame with a rounded belly, humming a tune as she prepares dinner. He could almost hear the shouts of laughter as he gently hit a tennis ball toward his excited children with Sakuno cheering them on._

_Kaidoh threw a penetrating look at his object of affection. 'Kaidoh Sakuno. I like the sound of that.'_

_

* * *

_

**AFTER DINNER AT KAWAMURA – 10.15 PM**

"That was fun, wasn't it, Kaoru?" Ryuzaki Sakuno smiled up at her silent boyfriend once they left the train station. The reunion dinner ended 15 minutes ago after a long evening of eating sumptuous sushi, exchanging personal news and discussing jovially about family, work, tennis and Momo's newest family member. However Ryuzaki-sensei had left earlier to meet up with some friends for a karaoke session after she has entrusted Kaoru to get Sakuno home safely.

"Hai." Kaidoh Kaoru nodded silently with a small smile for her.

Sakuno gazed ahead again as they slowly walked the pathway leading to Ryuzaki's house. Kaoru glanced down at her enchanting face and at their linked hands. His heart can't help but speed up with her warming presence so near.

Internally, Kaoru was contemplating how to invite Sakuno over to his house to meet his parents.

**/Come on, slowpoke. Invite her already./**

'_I know that. Don't push me!'_

**/What are you waiting for anyway? She's right there next to you./**

'_What should I say?'_

**/Just be honest and direct. She likes you like that, remember?/**

'_Is she ready to meet Otousan and Okasan? She might not be…'_

**/Don't doubt her or her feelings for you. You'd never know unless you've tried./**

'_Alright, here I go.'_

"Ano, Sakuno?"

"Hai, Kaoru?"

"Mmm are you and Ryuzaki-sensei free this Saturday evening?"

"I think so. Why?" Sakuno tilted her head in curiosity. Kaoru's face immediately heated up and he coughed with sudden shyness. She didn't realize her action made her a 100 times cuter.

"Ano, I've told Okasan and Otousan about us and they wanted to meet you."

"Oh!" Sakuno's cheeks turned red.

"Anyway, you and Ryuuzaki-sensei are invited over for dinner this Saturday evening."

"…"

"It's alright if you don't want to …"

"Okay, I'll go," Sakuno stopped him with a confident smile, "Obasan and I would be happy to accept their invitation."

**/Yeehaw! Way to go, man!/**

'_Arigato, Kami-sama!'_

_

* * *

_

**SATURDAY EVENING – 6.30 PM**

A delicate hand pressed on the door bell. Inside, a rhythmic chime sounded. A minute later, the Ryuzakis could hear sounds of feet stampede coming toward the door. Ryuzaki Sumire and Sakuno almost gaped in surprise when the huge doors were thrown wide open to reveal 3 men with similar scary and stern features.

"Ryuzaki-san, I presume." The oldest stepped forward and gave them a deep bow. The 2 younger ones followed his examples. "Welcome to our humble home!"

"Thank you for inviting us over for dinner, Kaidoh-san." Ryuzaki Sumire together with Sakuno bowed in reply. Sumire had met Kaoru's parents before as the tennis coach and part of the teaching faculty in Seigaku so she was not affected by Kaidoh Shibuki's looks.

However, Sakuno felt a bit intimidated by him. Kaoru moved closer to her when he saw her fearful expression. He put a comforting arm around her waist, "Sakuno, daijobu?"

Sakuno shook her head and gave him a quivering smile, "Hai, I'm fine."

Once the Ryuzakis were seated in the Kaidoh's spacious living room, Kaoru quickly made the introductions, "Sakuno, this is my Otousan, Kaidoh Shibuki. This youngster here is my Otouto, Hazue."

Sakuno stood and bowed, "Hajimemaste. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimazu!"

"I'm pleased to meet you too. Finally, we get to meet Kaoru's pretty girlfriend after hearing so much about you." Shibuki teased, a gentle smile softening his normally stern features.

"Otousan!" Kaoru was aghast with embarrassment while Sakuno turned as red as a tomato. Sumire watched with indulgence.

"I'm happy to see Aniki with someone like you, Sakuno-neechan!" Hazue added with a wink and teasing smirk.

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"Someone who doesn't run away from Aniki's scary face!" Everyone in the room except for poor Kaoru laughed while Sakuno hid her giggles behind her hands.

"Hazue, that's not nice." A maternal voice interrupted them and a woman in her 40s came into the living room with a tray of tea cups filled with hot green tea.

"Gomen, Sakuno-neechan." Hazue quickly apologized bashfully. No one in the family wanted to get on the wrong side of the matriarch.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryuuzaki-sensei." Kaidoh Hozumi greeted the elderly woman with a bow.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too. Since I've retired, just call me Sumire." Ryuzaki said as she accepted a cup of tea from her hostess.

"Hai, Sumire-san!" Hozumi agreed and turned her attention to the young woman sitting next to Sumire-san with a smile, "I'm so glad to meet you, Sakuno-chan. I'm Hozumi, Kaoru's mother."

"I'm honoured to meet you too, Hozumi-san."

Sakuno was in awe. She didn't expect Kaoru's mother to look like a small Japanese doll with a sweet face. She had thought Kaoru's mother would look somewhat like her son. But now she could see where Kaoru got his looks. It's definitely not from his mother.

Sakuno sat silently as she listened to her Obasan chatting away with Kaoru's parents. At the same time, her boyfriend sat across from her, watching every expression that crosses her face.

**/I wonder if they like me./**

'_Sure they would. Don't stress yourself out with worries.'_

**/I can't help it. I wanted them to accept me. I hope they're okay about Kaoru and I./**

'_You can talk to Kaoru after this and ask for his opinion.'_

**/I guess so./**

"Sakuno, let's go." A tug on her hand pulled her out from her silent contemplation. She looked up to see Kaoru and herself alone in the living room.

With a firm grip on her hand, Kaoru pulled her up from the sofa and gently led her to the dining room. However, her abrupt stop pulled him to a stop and it made him swung back to her.

"What is it, my sweet?" Kaoru drew nearer to Sakuno's frozen form.

"Kaoru, ano…" Sakuno bit her lower lip with anxiety, "Do you think your parents like me? I …I can't tell at all …and I don't want to cause you any trouble …and…"

Kaoru put a finger on her lips stopped her babbling. He cupped her face with his free hand and placed their foreheads together. As he gazed into her soft brown eyes, he sighed, "Sakuno, you are the love of my life. Even before they met you, they've already liked you. I guessed they saw some changes in me..good changes, I hope… because of you and your love for me. So don't worry, alright? They like and love you, I promise you that."

"But…. I've done nothing." Sakuno said in disbelief.

"You love me and that's enough for them." Kaoru lightly kissed her lips and turned away to lead her to the dining room. Dinner and their family were waiting.

Everyone were already seated when they entered the room. Kaoru's parents, his Otouto and Sumire gave the young couple a knowing smile, making Sakuno even more self-conscious. Dinner progressed without anymore teasing remarks. Throughout the dinner, Kaoru held Sakuno's hand under the table as they were seated next to each other. Amicable conversations floated around the table as they feasted on Hozumi's wonderful cooking.

Later that evening, after desserts and hot teas were consumed, the Ryuzakis left the Kaidoh's household with a promise to visit again.

"Sakuno is so sweet." Hozumi gushed. The whole family had returned to the living room after they had sent off the Ryuzakis.

"Sakuno-neechan is nice." Hazue agreed.

"She's a lovely girl, Kaoru. You need to snap her up soon." Shibuki added.

"Hai! Hai! I'm off to bed now." Kaoru tiredly went to his room. Behind the closed door, he could still hear murmurs of his family conversing. He prepared for bed and checked his tennis equipments. His team was going to his former school, Seigaku tomorrow.

He was about to go to bed when his mobile rang. Kaoru grinned at the number displayed and answered, "Moshi-mos! You can't sleep, Sakuno?"

"I'm about to go to bed, Kaoru, but I just wanted to hear your voice. We had a lovely time there tonight."

"I'm glad. Otousan and Obasan were really taken by you. So was Hazue."

"I like them too, Kaoru. Mmm Kaoru, are you free tomorrow? Can we spend some time together?"

"Sorry, love," Kaoru sighed regretfully, "but the team and I are visiting Seigaku tomorrow."

"Why?"

"First thing is to pay that porcupine head a visit."

"Porcupine head? Oh, you mean..Momo-chan-sempai? [_Giggles!] _But why does the whole team have to be there?"

"Well, actually when Momoshiro found out about our return, he emailed us to ask us for some help. It seems the Seigaku tennis club members badly needed some motivation for their upcoming Regional matches. Tezuka-san and Inui-san had agreed to give them a 1-day training workshop."

"That's really sweet of you guys to help him. AHH! I know! I'll come and visit Seigaku too. Since Obaasan had retired, I haven't had the chance to visit the school again."

"Are you sure, Sakuno? Don't you want to rest on Sunday?"

"Mmm I want to spend some time with you, Kaoru."

"I like that too," Kaoru felt warmth coursing through his heart, "so what time do you want to come by?"

"Oh, I got it!" Sakuno's excited voice made Kaoru grin, "Why don't I make bento lunches for you and the guys? It's been ages since I've cooked for them."

"Since your trip to LA, you mean? Sure, that sounds good. I'm sure the guys would appreciate it too."

"Alright, I'll bring the bentos at about half past twelve then. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Sakuno."

"Then, Oyasumi, Kaoru."

"Sakuno, I love you. Oyasumi!" A red-faced Kaoru hung up quickly before Sakuno could reply.

He rarely said those _**I-love-you**_ words in Sakuno's face except under special circumstances. He usually said them over the phone or in his email. Whenever he did so, he would blush hard.

With a contented sigh, Kaoru switched off his lights and get into his bed. His head touched the pillow and he was off into the dream world featuring his lovely Sakuno.

* * *

**SUNDAY MORNING – SEISHUN GAKUEN**

"So Mamushi, I heard you're dating Ryuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter. You are very brave indeed, very brave indeed." Momoshiro Takeshi teased his former rival with a familiar smirk.

"Stop calling me Mamushi. I no longer hissed like a snake." Kaidoh Kaoru coolly replied, "Furthermore, Sumire-san has given me her permission to date Sakuno so there's nothing to fear or to hide."

Takeshi teased with a smile, "You have definitely changed, Kaidoh. It must be the power of love from Sakuno-chan."

Kaoru smirked, "I don't hear you complaining about the power of love yourself since you are now the father of 3 with poor Ann-chan."

Both men shared good-natured looks and turned their gaze toward the court. They were currently observing a practise match between Kikumaru and Oishi. Meanwhile, the court was surrounded by the junior members of the tennis club who were busy jotting down their observations about the players and their match as directed by Inui Sadaharu. In the next court, Tezuka and Echizen were training the Regulars and some senior members.

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro we need you here." Tezuka called out.

"Hai."

"We want to demonstrate how beneficial a training match of 2 against one can be. Momshiro and Echizen, you two will go against Kaidoh."

"Hai."

The match between the Golden Pair had ended and everyone was ushered into the next court by Inui to observe the 2 against 1 training match. The tennis club members were soon awed by the skills and energy displayed by their Coach and the 2 international tennis stars.

When their Coach, _Coach Momo-chan_, had announced a special 1-day training workshop last week, most of the members had groaned with irritation. Everyone wanted to have fun on a Sunday. But their curiosity was aroused when he mentioned a team of professional tennis players were coming to give them some hands-on training. An hour ago, they were totally flabbergasted by the introduction of the world-renowned Japan tennis team by Coach Momo-chan. In fact those who had showed up reluctantly for the training workshop had immediately contacted the absent members. Before long, all the missing members were there with cheerful faces despite being given 100 laps by the well-known Tezuka Kunimitsu for being late.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-chan. You're getting soft." Echizen turned to give his friend a smirk.

"I can keep up, Echizen. I trained every day with these young ones."

"Get ready for defeat, Momoshiro." Kaoru called out on the other side of the net.

"Anytime, Kaidoh."

"Game and match won by Momoshiro and Echizen. 6 games to 4." Tezuka announced at the end of the game two hours later. On both sides of the court, the players had collapsed on the floor while the tennis club members clapped and shouted with great enthusiasm.

"All right, minna, take your lunch break now." Coach Momo-chan shouted and waved the tennis club members toward the school building, "The cafeteria has prepared bento lunches for everyone."

"Arigato gozaimashita!" The young people bowed to the tennis team and ran off to fill their growling stomach.

"Thank you for coming over, minna-san. The morale of the team was so low I had to think of something before they enter the Regional Tournament."

"Momoshiro, we understand. We were once in their position too, don't you remember?" Tezuka said with nostalgia.

"That's right, Momo-chan. I sure miss those good old days, nyah!" Kikumaru pouted sadly.

"Ceh, they can handle Hyoutei and Rikkai easily, Momo-chan." Echizen added before sipping on his Ponta.

"Demo…" Momo looked doubtful.

"A few Regulars are already on fire and their skills need more enhancement. I noticed some of the juniors members are picking up skills as well. If you put in a training menu like this one," Inui handed a sheet of paper to Momoshiro, "they would improved by 50%."

"Arigato, Inui-sempai." Momoshiro tearfully thanked him and read the menu. A minute later, he turned his pale face to Inui with a questioning look, "Ano, what is EM Juice, Inui-sempai?"

Inui held up a glass filled with a purple substance causing the Japan team to step far away from his person. Inui smiled wickedly and replied, "Enhancement and Motivational Juice, of course. It's a specially created juice for your tennis club. I'll be sure to create a batch for you before we leave."

"Ha..Hai, Inui-sempai."

"Konnichiwa!" A feminine voice called out. Everyone turned to find Ryuzaki Sakuno in a casual pant and top carrying a huge clothe-wrapped package in her arms.

"Konnichiwa! Sakuno-chan! Wiz" She was greeted with smiles and enthusiasm. When the team had heard about Sakuno's offer to make bento lunches for them, they cheered joyfully. Kaoru quickly made his way to her side to help her carry the heavy package.

It took the team another minute to notice 2 other people standing next to Sakuno.

"Fuji-sempai?" Kaoru stared at the man.

"Konnichiwa minna." Fuji Syuusuke gave them his signature smile, "We met Sakuno at the gate and came in with her."

"Fuji, what are you doing here?" Kikumaru bounced over while Oishi, Inui and Echizen followed sedately to surround their mild mannered friend.

"Minna, this is my older sister, Yumiko." Fuji gestured at the woman next to him.

"Dozo yoroshiku." Yumiko bowed.

"Inui told me about the training workshop and since we're in the neighbourhood, I thought we could drop by to say Hi!" Fuji explained.

"I hope we weren't intruding, Mitsu?" Yumiko said with a tentative smile with her almond-blue eyes trained on a face.

"No, you're not, Yumiko." Tezuka Kunimitsu surprised everyone when he answered with a smile. He had stepped forward to stand in front of Yumiko, his eyes locked with her.

Heads swung from Tezuka to Yumiko and back again with puzzlement. Only Fuji and Inui watched with knowing looks and smiles.

"Ano, do you know each other, Tezuka?" Oishi asked with a frown. The rest looked at the normally stoic Tezuka with curious anticipation.

Everyone was shocked when Tezuka moved to Yumiko's side and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Minna, let me introduce to you Fuji Yumiko soon to be Tezuka Yumiko. She's my fiancée."

**_EEEEEEEEEE_**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_EEEEEEEEEE_**

**_All constructive R&R are most welcomed._**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanx to **_MizzDarknezz_**, _**midnight blue08**_ and _**Kuma the wolf alchemist**_ for their R&R. You've made my day. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts - Mind

/xxxxx/ Thoughts from the Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

Summary: He was a professional tennis player renowned for his unbeatable stamina and frightfully fierce looks. She was a kindergarten teacher on a holiday and was known to be kind and gentle. They met and connected. Can their relationship flourish?

_Previously in Chapter 7_

"_Ano, do you know each other, Tezuka?" Oishi asked inquisitively. The rest looked at the normally stoic Tezuka with curious anticipation._

_Everyone was shocked when Tezuka moved to Yumiko's side and placed an arm around her shoulder. _

"_Minna, let me introduce to you Fuji Yumiko soon to be Tezuka Yumiko. She's my fiancée."_

_

* * *

_

**AT SEIGAKU – SUNDAY LUNCH**

"Don't push, Momo!" Eiji whispered.

"Give me some space, Eiji-sempai!" _Coach Momo-chan_ pushed his shoulder against Eiji.

"Minna, this is so impolite." Oishi who was sitting next to them, felt embarrassed by their immature bickering.

"Ii, such rare data." Inui noted on his handy dandy notebook.

"Ah, I wish I brought my camera." Syusuke stood serenely next to Inui.

At the moment, the nosy group was hiding behind a huge tree and some bushes on Seigaku grounds, spying on their Coach Tezuka and his fiancée. Meanwhile, a short distance away, Kaidoh and Sakuno were quietly packing up the empty bento boxes. The team together with Sakuno, Yumiko and Fuji had devoured the bentos with unnatural silence and awkwardness a few minutes ago. Then Tezuka and Yumiko went off for a stroll after they had thanked Sakuno for the bento lunches.

"It's such a shock to find out about Tezuka-san and Yumiko-san, isn't it?" Sakuno said out of the blue.

"I know. All the time we've known him, he had never mentioned her." Kaoru softly stated.

"I guess Tezuka-san is a private man."

"He is." Fuji interrupted. Kaidoh and Sakuno found the gang had returned to the picnic blanket which they had laid out under a shady tree earlier.

"Ano, Fuji-san, how did they meet?" Sakuno asked the question no one had dared to ask after everyone had sat down.

"Well, 2 years ago, Tezuka had taken a 2-week break to come back to Japan for his grandfather's funeral. I found out about it and went to his house to pay my respects. Nee-chan offered to accompany me and…."

"That's how they met and fell in love, nyah?" Eiji interrupted.

"Iie, they became friends in the beginning. Nee-chan and I knew what it's like to lose loved ones. We had lost our parents when we were young. Tezuka's parents were busy tying up loose ends so Nee-chan and I spent some time with him during those weeks."

"But, what happened when Coach Tezuka went back to US?" Echizen piped in.

"They kept in touch through email and IM as well as the occasional snail mail through me. I guess that's when they discovered their feelings for each other."

"Ah!" Inui startled the others, "that envelope you gave him in LA? Was it from her?"

"Hai!"

"Ano, Fuji-sempai?" Kaidoh put up a hand.

"Hai?"

"How did Tezuka propose to her? As far as I know, he hadn't had the chance to come back to Japan until now?"

Fuji smiled, "Last Christmas, Nee-chan took off to Hawaii for a short vacation. I believed they had arranged to meet up there. He proposed to Nee-chan when they were strolling along a beach."

"I remember Tezuka taking last Christmas weekend off but he didn't say where he's going." Oishi reminisced.

"Moh, he should have told us, nyah! We're his friends." Eiji was disgruntled.

"Eiji, you know what Tezuka is like!" Oishi tried to console his friend.

"Tezuka-san is so romantic. Yumiko-san is so lucky." Sakuno said dreamily.

"Man, Tezuka-sempai is so secretive. Ann-chan will be surprised to hear this." Momo-chan sighed.

"Don't tell anyone else!" A stern faced Tezuka walked up to them with a hand holding Yumiko's.

"Nande?" Eiji asked.

Tezuka's eyes shifted to Sakuno and everyone turned to her. Sakuno was startled by the sudden attention but everyone got the idea immediately. Tezuka didn't want Yumiko to be harassed by fanatic fangirls.

"So everyone must keep this a secret until we are ready to tell the world. Be your guard at all times."

"Hai!"

The group had spent some time chatting before Coach Momo-chan and the Japan team went back to the tennis courts. Kaoru had politely requested Fuji to send Sakuno home and now she was seated behind the Fuji siblings in Fuji's bright yellow Aston Martin.

"What do you do, Sakuno-chan?" Yumiko turned around with an inquisitive smile. The girls didn't have a chance to talk because they were occupied during the picnic luncheon.

"I teach at a kindergarten. What do you do, Yumiko-san?"

"I'm a translator. I translate and edit articles in English and Japanese."

"Nee-chan works for a bilingual fashion magazine." Fuji added.

"A fashion magazine? Sugoi, Yumiko-san! No wonder you looked like a model." Sakuno said with a touch of envy.

Yumiko and Fuji chuckled simultaneously, causing Sakuno to shiver. _'They sure are siblings. Even their chuckles are similar.'_

"That's sweet of you to say so, Sakuno-chan," Yumiko said, "but I'm not into modelling. I just dress well for my job."

"You should have seen her at home, Sakuno-chan" Fuji gave his sister a teasing wink, "she really is very messy and her clothes are.."

"Syusuke, stop right there!" Yumiko covered her flushed face with a palm.

"But Nee-chan…"

Sakuno giggled at the back as she watched Fuji and Yumiko lightly bickered. It warmed her heart to see such loving interaction between the siblings. Being an only child, she had her share of loneliness and had always wished for a sibling.

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji turned his blue eyes upon Sakuno via the rear view mirror, "How are you and Kaidoh doing?"

"Oh, you are dating that scary Kaidoh?" Yumiko asked in shock. It wasn't obvious to her during her visit to Seigaku because her eyes were fixed on her tall stoic handsome fiancé.

"We are doing well." Sakuno murmured shyly.

"Sakuno-chan, you have to tell me everything. How did you two get together? I would never have pegged you for taming that beast."

"KAORU IS NOT A BEAST!" Sakuno exploded. Yumiko and Fuji were stunned into silence.

"Mmm…sorry, Sakuno-chan." Yumiko was apologetic.

"I'm sorry for shouting but it hurts me when people call him names just because of his looks." Sakuno quickly wiped away the small tears falling from her eyes, "They never cared about the real him or his heart. He's a kind and loving man. He cares for his family. He works hard for his dream and his team."

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan."

"Ma, ma, don't get worked up, Sakuno-chan. We are happy that Kaoru-chan has you in his life. He has changed a lot since you two started dating."

"Change? He's still the same to me."

"You can't see it but others can. A man does change for the better when he has a good woman in his life." Fuji added with a faraway look in his eyes. Beside him, Yumiko nodded in agreement as she entered her own daydream.

"So-kah?" Sakuno turned her mind to the days she met and spent with her boyfriend.

* * *

**4 DAYS LATER - FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

"I need to take the afternoon off, Tezuka-san, Inui-san." Kaoru asked with unaccustomed nervousness. Tezuka and Inui's eyebrows went up in curiosity.

Despite being on vacation, the Japan Team never slacked in their training. Since their return from US, they had been having short training sessions at the Atobe Tokyo Country Club. As always, Kaidoh Kaoru was the first to arrive and the last to depart during these sessions. But today was the exception.

"Why?"

"Ano…I need to …. run an errand for ….my parents. It's ….quite important."

Tezuka and Inui exchanged looks for a moment before turning back to Kaoru.

"Fine. Tomorrow, you have to replace those hours of training you've missed today." Tezuka said firmly.

An elated Kaoru agreed with a loud, "Hai!" and ran off toward the club's changing rooms.

"What do you think he's really going to do, Tezuka?" Inui asked while writing down his observations.

"I don't know but it's his private business." Tezuka turned back to the tennis courts where the Golden Pair and E-Samurai were training with some mean tennis machines designed by Inui.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

Kaidoh Kaoru stepped tentatively into the plush shop and looked around. He saw a few salespeople in suits attending to some customers. An elder gentleman stepped in front of him to ask politely, "May I help you, sir?"

"I have an appointment to see a Shibuya-san. Atobe Keigo-sama sent me."

The man's eyes lighted up and deftly ushered Kaoru into a private room. After providing Kaoru with some hot tea, he left. A minute later, another elderly gentleman stepped into the room with a tray.

"Konnichiwa, Kaidoh-san. I'm Shibuya-san. Dozo yoroshiku." The man bowed and placed the velvet-covered tray in front of Kaoru.

"Konnichiwa! I.." Kaoru started to speak but he was interrupted.

"Atobe-sama had left instructions to me to attend to your needs, Kaidoh-san. Here are some selections I would recommend based on the requirements you have given."

The man pulled away the blue velvet cloth to reveal some of the finest selections the shop has to offer. Kaoru's head began to spin as he looked at them with trepidation. _'Which one would be right for her?'_

_

* * *

_

_**XXXFlashback BeginsXXX**_

_**WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON**_

_**Kaoru was on his date with Sakuno, meandering in a beautiful public park after a nice lunch. It was 3 days after that Sunday training-cum-picnic at Seigaku. After a stroll, he had left Sakuno briefly at a bench in order to get her a drink. When he returned, his mood turned black with anger because a young man was flirting with an embarrassed and flustered Sakuno.**_

"_**How about it, pretty lady? I'll show you a good time."**_

"_**Please stop it! My boyfriend is coming back soon."**_

"_**What boyfriend? I see you here alone."**_

_**As Kaoru approached them, Sakuno's eyes met his and revealed her relief at his appearance. He stepped up behind the unsuspecting young man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and scowled when he saw Kaoru. **_

"_**What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy with my girl?"**_

"_**Your girl?" Kaoru's face turned fiercely ugly causing the young man to shrink back with sudden fright, "I believe you were trying to pick up my GIRLFRIEND, mister!"**_

_**The man turned tail and ran. Kaoru looked over Sakuno and inspected her, "Daijobu?"**_

_**Sakuno gave him a winning smile, "Hai now that you are here."**_

_**They sat comfortably close to each other and enjoyed their drinks, the weather and the park. **_

"_**What would you have done about that man if I wasn't around, Sakuno?" Kaoru asked after some time.**_

"_**Eh? I…I probably give him a piece of my mind or…or …maybe scream for help or …..Mmm!" Sakuno tapered off with an embarrassing smile.**_

_**Her helpless response made up his mind. **_

_**That evening, he made a call to someone important. This person can help him with his plans.**_

"_**Ore-sama is always eager to help, Kaoru-kun. Besides, Ore-sama is happy to hear about your plans."**_

"_**Thanks. I'll meet with Shibuya-san on Friday at the shop then. Secondly, can you secure a small apartment near the team's apartment? That way, I could still catch a ride instead of taking a taxi to the training ground or the airport."**_

"_**Leave it to Ore-sama. You shall have the best."**_

"_**Many thanks, Keigo-san."**_

"_**Like Ore-sama said before, Ore-sama is eager to help any members of his Japan Team."**_

_**After he had hung up, he placed another call to make a private reservation at Kawamura's. Later, at the dinner, he shared his plans with his family and everyone cheered. Before he went to bed, he had called up Sakuno to meet up for another date on Saturday evening.**_

_**XXXFlashback EndsXXX**_

__

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Five minutes later, a piece finally caught his attention and he felt rightness to it.

/That's the one!/

'_Will she like it?'_

/She'll love it. Take it./

'_She deserves something bigger and brighter.'_

/Hey, remember she's just a simple yet beautiful girl. She's not the type to go for big and garish things./

'_Right. It's simple and yet elegant in its own way.'_

/Just picture it on her./

'_Yeah, this is the one for her.'_

/Go on./

"Shibuya-san, I'll take this one." Kaoru gave the man a content smile.

* * *

**SATURDAY EVENING – KAWAMURA'S**

Sakuno didn't know what to think or say when she was ushered into the private room by a pale and nervous Kaoru. The room were lighted with jasmine scented candles in Japanese lamps and a low table set for two were in the middle of the room with 2 cushions. Four tall white tulips flower arrangements were placed in each corner and soft traditional Japanese music breezed through the room.

Kaoru saw the sweet smile on her face and sighed with quiet relief. Once she had sat/kneeled down on her cushion, he took his place.

"Oh, Kaoru, this is so lovely." Sakuno looked around the room with delight.

"I'm glad you like it."

"What's the special occasion?"

Kaoru coughed to clear his dry throat, "We didn't get to spend a lot of time because of your job and my training, so I thought it would be nice to spend this evening together."

"That's sweet of you, Kaoru." Sakuno said with a shy pleased smile.

Kaoru wanted to say more but a knock on the sliding doors interrupted him. Taka-san came into the room to serve them their dinner. After all the plates of foods were placed on the low table, Taka-san left after giving Kaoru a thumb-up.

Kawamura Takashi and his wife Ayumi knew about his plan for that evening and had promised to help him. Ayumi helped decorated the room with Sakunos's favourite flowers, white tulips while Taka-san prepared Sakuno's favourite dishes.

For the next hour or so, Kaoru couldn't remember much about the dinner. His eyes was fixed on Sakuno's animated face as she enjoyed her favourite dishes, talked about her work, her grandmother, their mutual friends, his tennis and even his family. Deep contentment seeped into his heart and soul as he eagerly prepared himself for the finale.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?" A feminine hand waved in front of his face, "What's wrong?" Sakuno was kneeling next to him with a concerned frown on her face.

She gasped and reddened when Kaoru quikly caught her hand and placed a lingering kiss on her palm. She froze when Kaoru turned to face her directly. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Marry me, Sakuno." He whispered.

"Eh?" Sakuno's eyes widened as her heart jumped faster.

"My heart nearly broke when I've heard what those fangirls did to you. When that man accosted you in the park, I nearly lost control. I wanted to kill him. I don't ever want to see you being vulnerable and helpless with such guys around especially after that attack on you in LA."

"Kaoru.." Unshed tears brightened Sakuno's eyes.

"You are the only woman for me, Sakuno. I love you so much. So, please make me the happiest man in the world. Be my beloved wife and partner?" His hope-filled eyes almost begged.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck. His arms wrapped around her soft body as she whispered, "I love you too, Kaoru."

EEEEEEEEEE

To Be Continued

EEEEEEEEEE

All constructive R&R are most welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to _**ALL **_for their R&R. Sorry for the long wait but here's another great chapter for you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts - Mind

/xxxxx/ Thoughts from the Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Previously in Chapter 8_

"_Kaoru.." Unshed tears brightened Sakuno's eyes._

"_You are the only woman for me, Sakuno. I love you so much. So, please make me the happiest man in the world. Be my beloved wife and partner?" His hope-filled eyes almost begged._

_Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck. His arms wrapped around her soft body as she whispered, "I love you too, Kaoru."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**30 Days Before The Wedding**

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

Member B: Can you believe it? He's marrying that mousy girl!

Member C: (Pout!) I'm not happy about it.

Member A: QUIET! I'm thinking here! (Angry!)

Member B & C: Sorry, Aoki-chan! (Meekly)

Aoki (A): AH-HA! I have an idea! Wakana-chan?

Wakana (B): Hai?

Aoki: Find out where that girl is staying and her living habits.

Wakana: Hai!

Aoki: Ryoko-chan?

Ryoko (C): Hai, Wakana-chan?

Aoki: Find out about the wedding and all the details.

Ryoko: O…Ok!

Wakana: Aoki-chan, what's the plan?

Aoki: (Smug!) We are going to stop the wedding.

Ryoko and Wakana looked at each other worriedly.

Ryoko: Aoki-chan, we might get into trouble with the Atobe people again if we do anything to Kaidoh-sama.

Aoki: (Evil eye!) They never said anything about Ryuzaki Sakuno, did they?

* * *

**29 Days Before The Wedding**

Kaoru: I miss you so much.

Sakuno: I miss you too. Only 29 more days left until our wedding day.

Kaoru: I know, Sakuno. How's the wedding planning coming along?

Sakuno: Everything's great, Kaoru. Your Okasan and my Obaasan have been busy helping me.

Kaoru: What about my part..I mean the things related to the groom's side?

Sakuno: Your Otousan, Yuuta-kun and Syusuke-san are getting everything ready. Syusuke-san is offering his service as our wedding photographer. It's his wedding gift for us.

Kaoru: Wow, fantastic! I'll have to thank him. Has Keigo-san called you?

Sakuno: Hai! He has made the arrangement for the wedding ceremony and reception to be held at one of his exclusive hotels. He was very kind, isn't he?

Kaoru: What do you mean, Sakuno?

Sakuno: He said we don't have to pay for the hotel. It will be his wedding gift for us.

Kaoru: Really? I'll have to call him personally to thank him. So what are you doing tomorrow?

Sakuno: After work, Obaasan and I will go for the final fitting of my wedding gown. Later we're meeting your parents and Otouto for dinner.

Kaoru: Well, it looks like you have a full schedule. Don't get too stressed out, my love. I don't want you passed out at the wedding ceremony before saying "I do."

Sakuno: Hee! Hee! (Giggle!) I won't, Kaoru. How about you, Kaoru? How's the team doing?

Kaoru: We're doing well thanks to Tezuka-san and Inui-san. The opponents were just as tough but all of us managed to win and move to semi-final.

Sakuno: That's wonderful.

Kaoru: I have one more match tomorrow and then it's the finals. I might face Samurai-E again.

Sakuno: In that case I won't keep. You need your beauty sleep.

Kaoru: I miss holding you in my arms.

Sakuno: Kaoru! (Blushed red!)

Being raised in conservative households, Kaoru and Sakuno had decided to wait until their wedding night to consummate their love. However, they were young healthy curious adults and needless to say, they had indulged in a few heavy make-out sessions.

Kaoru: (Groan!) I can't wait to make you mine, Sakuno.

Sakuno: (Gasp!) Ka..Kaoru!

Knock! Knock! Ryuzaki Sumire peeped into her room to whisper, "It's getting later, Sakuno." Sakuno nodded in acknowledgement and Sumire left.

Sakuno: It's late, Kaoru. We both need our rest.

Kaoru: Okay. I love you Sakuno.

Sakuno: I love you too. Call me?

Kaoru: Maybe the day after the match.

Sakuno: Okay.

Kaoru: Goodnight, my love, and sweet dreams. I'll be dreaming of you.

Sakuno: Goodnight my heart. You'll be in my dreams as always.

* * *

**20 Days Before The Wedding**

Sakuno glanced backward quickly and scanned around. Other pedestrian ignored her and stepped around her. Her grandmother stopped and observed her granddaughter's unusual habit.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. What's wrong?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked curiously.

"I feel like someone is constantly watching me." Sakuno answered as her eyes scanned the area one last time.

"What? Are you sure about this?" Sumire helped in scanning the area.

"It started since we went to that wedding gown boutique last week. There's always this sense of tingling at the back of my head and my spine every time I leave the house or the kindergarten. Someone is definitely spying on me."

"I hope they're not those Kaidoh's fanatic fans again. I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"Don't worry Obasan. I'm sure they aren't that foolish to try anything."

"Let's get going then. These legs of mine needed a break."

"Hai!"

* * *

**18 Days Before The Wedding**

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

Aoki: …and that's our plan. You guys know what to do?

Wakana & Ryoko: Hai!

Aoki: (Laugh!) There won't be any wedding in the end and Kaidoh-sama remains our great tennis idol.

Ryoko and Wakana looked at each other with increasing concern.

Ryoko: Aoki-chan, are you sure about this plan? Kaidoh-sama might get really upset.

Aoki: (Angry!) Ryuzaki Sakuno does not deserve to be his wife. He needs someone more refined, elegant, sophisticated and beautiful.

Wakana: Like who?

Aoki: Why, someone like me, of course. (Sighed with devotion) I'm the only one qualified to be Mrs. Kaidoh Kaoru.

Ryoko and Wakana looked at each other with shock on their faces. _'SHE'S NUTS!'_

* * *

**15 Days Before The Wedding**

Tezuka looked over to his side and observed the new champion of the Wimbledon. Kaidoh Kaoru was gazing outside the window serenely but his fingers rubbing and encircling his engagement ring betrayed his nervous state.

"Nervous?"

Kaoru almost jumped when his coach asked quietly. The other members of their team were currently napping in their individual seats.

"Iie, Tezuka-san."

"Excited perhaps?"

"Hai. I just…I just miss her."

"I know how it feels."

"Tezuka-san, how did you manage your long-distance relationship?"

"It wasn't easy at first but Yumiko and I made sure we're always communicating. When we do meet face to face, our time together are more in depth and sweeter than our separation.

"I don't think I have your strength. I need her with me."

"Well in 15 days, we won't be able to pull you two apart." Tezuka smiled.

"I know. What about you, Tezuka-san? What about your wedding plans?"

"Well, Yumiko has to complete 2 more assignments, so we're having it it next month. It will be a simple ceremony just for our families and close friends."

"I see. Ano…is she moving to Japan after you guys are married?"

"Yes, she is. In fact, just like you, I have applied to Keigo to get us another apartment nearby our current place."

"That's great. I'm sure Sakuno would love to have Yumiko's company when we go off for training or matches."

"Hnnmm, that's true."

Ding, ding! The plane's intercom interrupted them, "Dear passengers, we're arriving at Narita Airport in 30 minutes."

Forty-five minutes later, the team exited the airport's VIP Arrival Hall and once again they were mobbed by reporters and fans alike while a larger team of security force worked hard to keep the crowd at bay.

Their regular Limo Van courtesy of the Atobe Group waited for them at the end of the line. Another 15 minutes passed and finally everyone was seated inside and the Limo Van was on its way. But the BIGGEST SURPRISE was the person waiting for them inside the van.

"How's everyone?" Atobe Keigo smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Tezuka and Inui observed the man quietly for Atobe rarely come and greet them whenever they return to Japan.

"Fine, nyah! We had a good nap!" Kikumaru Eiji showed the "V" sign with his fingers.

"Why are you here, Monkey King?" Echizen Ryoma asked lazily making Keigo's eyes twitched with irritation.

"What's wrong, Atobe?" Tezuka finally asked, "You look like you're about to give us some bad news."

Atobe sighed and turned his attention to Kaidoh Kaoru, "Sakuno is missing. She hasn't been seen since she left work this afternoon."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Somewhere In Tokyo**

Sakuno was shivering in a dark corner of an abandoned factory building. She was wet because her captor had poured a pail of cold water on her to wake her up. Both her cheeks were swollen due to the hard slaps her captor has angrily given her. Her wrists and arms hurt because of the ropes tied them tightly behind her back. Her ears were still ringing from the abusive shouting of her captor. All the while, her heart and mind kept her going with the thoughts of her love, Kaidoh Kaoru.

She remembered leaving the kindergarten and walking toward the train station. A girl approached her to ask for some directions. Being a kind person, Sakuno offered to show her the way. When she walked ahead of the girl, something crashed on her head and rendered her unconscious. When she woke up, she realized she has been kidnapped. At the end of her torturous time with her captor, she knew her captor to be a fanatic fan of her fiancé.

_**"You'll stay here and rot, baka-chan." Her captor spoke her last words with a sneer, "Everyone will think you ran away from the wedding. Kaidoh-sama will recover in time and I'll be the one to stay at his side." With a laugh, the captor stuck a knife into Sakuno's chest and left her. Screaming with horror, Sakuno had watched the blood flow from the protruding knife.**_

Now she's feeling colder and more tired, so she closed her eyes. _'Kaoru, please find me.'_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo's Office At Atobe Group Building**

Atobe Keigo gazed out of the window, ignoring the angry murmurings from his guests. His ever faithful bodyguard Kabaji stood in a corner.

The Japan tennis team, the Kaidohs, Ryuzaki Sumire, Momoshiro Takeshi, Fuji Yuuta, his brother, Syusuke, Tezuka's fiancée, Yumiko and Oshitari Yuushi were spread out in the huge office. The women stayed together to comfort the pale-looking Ryuzaki Sumire. On the other side, only Inui dared to sit near a tensed and silent Kaidoh Kaoru.

"Sumimasen!" Everyone looked toward the door including Atobe. His secretary walked in quickly and bowed, "There are 2 ladies at the reception who said they have news about Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Show them in immediately." Atobe commanded.

"Hai!"

"Who are they?" "How do they know where Sakuno is?" "Are they the culprits?" Everyone started talking.

"SILENCE!" Kaidoh Kaoru shouted angrily.

"Minna, let us not jump to conclusion." Tezuka looked over everyone calmly, "Let us hear what they have to say first."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before 2 nervous girls were shown into the room. Before anyone could stop him, Kaoru stomped toward them menacingly and ground out in a deadly voice, "Where's my Sakuno? What have you done to her? ANSWER ME! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER!"

Inui, Syusuke and Yuushi immediately stepped to his side and restrained him. The wide-eyed terrified girls gaped but another person took his place. Atobe stood before them and asked, "What information do you have on Sakuno?"

Wakana and Ryoko looked at each other and nodded. They turned to their audience to say, "Our ex-leader, Aoki has taken her to our former headquarter."

"Headquarter?"

Ryoko said "Hai, it was the headquarter for the now disbanded Kaidoh Kaoru Fan Club."

Tezuka asked with a glare "Where is it?"

Wakana gulped and replied, "It's an abandoned factory building on the other side of Tokyo near Tokyo Shrine."

Atobe snapped his fingers, "Kabaji, find her."

"Usu."

"I'm coming with you." Kaoru shook off the restraining hands and followed Kabaji out of the door. No one else moved as their attention stayed on the 2 girls.

"Now," Atobe leaned forward with a hardened glint in his eyes, "tell us more about your ex-leader."

**EEEEEEEEEE**

**To Be Continued**

**EEEEEEEEEE**

Can Kaoru get to Sakuno on time? Stay tune for the next chapter!

All constructive R&R are most welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to _**ALL **_for their R&R. Sorry for the long wait but here's THE LAST CHAPTER for you to enjoy. An epilogue is coming up next!

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts - Mind

/xxxxx/ Thoughts from the Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Previously in Chapter 9_

_Wakana and Ryoko looked at each other and nodded. They turned to their audience to say, "Our ex-leader, Aoki has taken her to our former headquarter."_

"_Headquarter?"_

_Ryoko said "Hai, it was the headquarter of the former Kaidoh Kaoru Fan Club."_

_Sumire almost shouted, "Where is it?"_

_Wakana gulped and replied, "It's an abandoned factory building on the other side of Tokyo near Tokyo Shrine."_

_Atobe snapped his fingers, "Kabaji, find her."_

"_Usu."_

"_I'm coming with you." Kaoru shook off the restraining hands and followed Kabaji out of the door hurriedly. No one else moved as their attention stayed on the 2 girls._

"_Now," Atobe leaned forward with a hardened glint in his eyes, "tell us more about the kidnapper."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**15 Days Before The Wedding**

**Somewhere near Tokyo Shrine**

Kaidoh Kaoru had never tasted such fear in his life before. A few minutes ago, he had arrived with a band of Atobe's men in a few vans. The ghostly industrial lot had empty abandoned factories and warehouses sitting in darkness and silence. They had to search every corner of each building and it was taking them a long time.

'_Wait for me, my love. I'm coming for you.'_

/What will I do if she…./

'_Stop that! She's going to be fine.'_

/The thought of a world without her is …/

'_Nothing is going to happen!'_

/Demo…/

'_I have faith that she'll be in my arms again. Now I need to focus on finding her!'_

"SIR! We've found her!" One of the men shouted from the front of the last building in the lot.

Everyone ran towards him but Kaoru arrived first. The sight that greeted his eyes nearly shattered his heart and composure. A dishevelled Ryuzaki Sakuno was lying on the floor bounded up and unconscious. He was terrified to see a small pool of blood beneath her body. Kabaji who was examining her, looked up to shout out, "She's alive! Get her to the hospital NOW!"

Kaoru couldn't remember much about the trip to the hospital. Throughout the journey, his eyes never left his beloved and neither did his hands leave hers. Kabaji and his men exchanged sad looks as they observed the normally stern-looking tennis player almost breaking down next to the pale-looking Sakuno. With tears in his eyes, Kaoru leaned closer to whisper in Sakuno's ear, "Come back to me, Sakuno. Don't leave me, onegai!"

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Kaoru had to let her go. He watched silently as Sakuno was wheeled into the emergency room with the nurses and doctors working to save her. Silently, Kabaji led him to a waiting room. Half an hour later, the waiting room was crowded with the people who knew and loved Sakuno. A very pale Ryuzaki Sumire was being comforted by Kaidoh Hozumi and Fuji Yumiko while Kaoru was accompanied by his father, Shibuki. In another corner, Atobe, Tezuka, Inui, Kikumaru, Oishi, Momoshiro, Yuuta and Syusuke were discussing about what to do with the main culprit and her cohorts. Meanwhile Yuushi went to find out what's Sakuno's condition from his fellow doctors.

Another hour passed before Yuushi entered the waiting room again. Everyone looked up with great expectancy. He gave them a weak smile and said, "She made it."

The room erupted with cries of relief and delight. A wet-eyed Kaoru was hugged left and right by his parents and teammates.

"Ano, can I see her, Yuushi-san?" Kaidoh finally asked when everyone had calmed down.

"She's still sleeping but you can see her for a few minutes, if you like."

Kaoru turned immediately to Sumire, "Why don't you go ahead, Obaasan. I'll see her after you." Sumire nodded through her tears of relief and was immediately escorted to Sakuno's room.

As soon as Sumire had exited Sakuno's room, Kaoru entered and made his way to her bedside. He gazed at her ashy face and swallowed the tears threatened to burst out. Looking down at her slim hands resting on her stomach, he quickly gripped them with tenderness.

"I thank God everyday for you in my life, Sakuno. Since we met again in LA, you've filled me with unimaginable love and life. I could never ever live without you, my heart." Kaoru whispered near her ears and sighed with joy.

"My love, I would spend the rest of my life loving you and protecting you. I love you, Sakuno."

"Love…you…Kaoru.." Kaoru almost jumped to hear Sakuno's soft voice. Her eyes were still closed but there was a gentle smile on her lips. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Rest, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmm." He could see her face relaxed into a calm healing sleep.

* * *

**05 Days Before The Wedding**

Ryuzaki Sakuno grinned as she quickly unwrapped the last present. Her grandmother, Sumire, Yumiko, Hozumi and the teachers from her workplace watched gleefully from their seats around her hospital room.

Sakuno laughed with a red face as her hands withdrew another pair of scanty lingerie but this one was in red and black.

"Hozumi-san? I can't believe you got me this piece of…" She became speechless as her future mother-in-law gave her a wicked wink.

"It's a good investment, my dear." The other ladies giggled.

Someone knocked on her door and a nurse poked her head inside the room. She gave everyone an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry ladies but visiting hours are over."

Once every one of her guest had left, she put her gifts aside and rested on her bed.

When her grandmother said she's throwing her a bridal shower in the hospital room, Sakuno was happy. Being cooped up in her hospital room for the past 10 days has bored her a lot. However tonight was her last night at the hospital. Yuushi and her doctor had deemed her well enough to be discharged and Kaoru and her Obaasan were ecstatic about it. However only her Obaasan and her future mother-in-law were coming to take her home tomorrow.

Her eyes fell upon the glittering ring on her finger. She could still remember Kaoru putting it back on her finger as soon as she woke from her healing sleep. Her heart fluttered when she thought of the past 10 days because her devoted fiancée, whenever he was not training with his team, had stuck to her bedside.

Her mobile phone next to her rang and Sakuno looked at the screen. Joy swept through her face immediately for it was the object of her thoughts.

"Konbanwa, my love." Sakuno greeted softly.

"Konbanwa, Sakuno. How are you feeling tonight?"

"Good but tired. Obasaan and Hozumi just left."

"How was the bridal shower?"

Sakuno blushed hard as she looked at the huge pile of gifts from the ladies. There were many pieces of scanty lingerie, soaps and scents and even a book called _The Joy of S*x_.

"It…it wa…was ..nice." Sakuno stuttered out.

"I see."

"What about your Bachelor Party?"

"Cough! Cough! Ummm….okay..I guess."

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CALL: KAORU**

"Cough! Cough! Ummm….okay..I guess." Kaoru trailed off in embarrassment. He would rather not talk about it with his love. Perhaps he'd do after 10 to 20 years.

"Are you alright, Kaoru? You sounded like you're sick." He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Iie, I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine."

"Five more days, Kaoru." She sighed with longing.

"Five more day, my love until you become mine in every way." His voice turned sensual when he thought of their upcoming wedding night.

"Ka..Kaoru, I want to see you." The longing in her voice nearly made him jump up to do her bidding.

"Don't tempt me, Sakuno. You know we can't see each other until the wedding day."

"I wonder who made those rules." He could hear her pouting.

"Be patient my love. Our wedding night is worth the wait."

"Okay."

Kaoru looked at the clock and said, "It's getting late my love."

"But Kaoru…"

"I want you to rest well for the next 5 days, my love," Kaoru said and then lowered his voice to rasp out, "because after we've exchanged our vows, we won't have time to rest."

"Ka..Kaoru!" He smirked when he heard her mortification.

"Good-night, my love and sleep well."

"Good-night, my heart. See you in 5 days."

"See you on our wedding day, Sakuno."

* * *

**THE WEDDING DAY**

Kaidoh Kaoru wanted a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony but Ryuzaki Sakuno wanted a western church wedding. So they compromised and with lots of help from their family and friends, came up with a blend of the two traditions.

In the morning, Kaoru and Sakuno exchanged their own personalised wedding vows before a priest, their family and friends in a quaint little church at the edge of Tokyo. Kaoru couldn't help staring at his bride throughout the ceremony. She was dressed with an elegant yet simple figure-hugging Victorian gown made from white satin trimmed with white laces and a lace veil held in place by a wreath of red roses. Sakuno also had trouble looking away from her groom. His tone body was encased in a black morning coat with pinstriped trousers, waistcoat, and ascot which was totally Victorian. Their family and friends were pleased to see the well-matched bride and groom exchanging vows and rings. Tears were shed when they kissed as husband and wife for the first time and were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Kaidoh Kaoru to their family and friends.

Later, everyone gathered at a high-class restaurant for the Japanese ceremony. There, the couple changed into their Japanese wedding clothes, Kaidoh in his formal montsuki kimono tied with an obi sash and Sakuno in her traditional white kimono with her face painted white and her auburn hair held by beautiful combs.

The groom was escorted into the ceremony room by his parents and later the bride was led in by her Obaasan. The couple sat at a tea table with the groom's family sitting to one side of the couple while the bride's family sat to the other side. Since Sumire was the only blood relative of the bride, the Japan team elected to sit with their former coach. Everyone watched with interest as the presiding monk led the drinking of 9 cups of sake, the exchanging of vows and the blessings of the wedded couple.

At noon, their family and friends clapped and cheered to welcome the wedded couple to the wedding reception at the same hotel. A beaming Kaoru now dressed again in his Victorian attire gently escorted his wife who had washed off the white paint from her face and changed into an elaborately-adorned silk brocade red kimono worn over the white kimono. This more intricate kimono was embroidered with sakura flowers and cranes. Speeches and toasting were made amidst laughter and chatters. Food and drinks were consumed heartily as the family and friends of the couple enjoyed the reception and hospitality of the hotel.

Throughout the reception, no one paid attention to the hands entwined nor the heated desires in the glances exchanged between Kaoru and Sakuno.

Kaoru leaned over to whisper, "I love you, my wife."

Sakuno replied huskily, "I love you, my husband. Demo…"

"Yes?"

"Can we leave now?" She gave him a sensual come-hither look that heated his body.

A desperate Kaoru looked around and caught his best man's eyes. Inui Sadaharu arched his eyebrows and tilted his head toward a side door with a knowing grin. The couple exchanged happy grins and made their escape as soon as possible. Their guests only noticed their disappearance from the reception 15 minutes later.

Their limousine was waiting for them outside the hotel and they entered it eagerly. Once the door closed behind him, Kaoru pulled his wife into his arms to taste her luscious lips and Sakuno reciprocated with equal passion. They were pre-occupied during the trip to the airport. A private jet, courtesy of the Atobes, waited for them to take them to their honeymoon destination. By the time the limousine pulled up next to the jet, Kaoru and Sakuno were breathless with their hair and attires tousled and their lips swollen.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon, Kaoru?" Sakuno asked once the jet took off.

"How does Hawaii sound to you?"

Sakuno's squeals of joy answered his question.

**EEEEEEEEEE THE END EEEEEEEEEE**


	11. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for staying with me to the very end! Here's the epilogue to wrap up everything.

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

WARNING: All characters are totally OOC!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts - Mind

/xxxxx/ Thoughts from the Heart

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

**BEAUTY AND HER BEAST**

_Previously in Chapter 10_

_Their limousine was waiting for them outside the hotel and they entered it eagerly. Once the door closed behind him, Kaoru pulled his wife into his arms to taste her luscious lips and Sakuno reciprocated with equal passion. They were pre-occupied during the trip to the airport. A private jet, courtesy of the Atobes, waited for them to take them to their honeymoon destination._

_By the time the limousine pulled up next to the jet, Kaoru and Sakuno were breathless with their hair and attires were tousled and their lips were swollen._

"_Where are we going for our honeymoon, Kaoru?" Sakuno asked once the jet took off._

"_How does Hawaii sound to you?"_

_Sakuno's squeals of joy answered his question._

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**7 Years After Their Wedding**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning with clear sky and small fluffy clouds. The medium size 2-storey house was filled with the smell of wonderful food that was coming from the kitchen. Standing at the kitchen window facing the back garden that held a miniature tennis court, Kaidoh Sakuno smiled indulgently at the scene before her. _'They both looked so adorable together!'_

Her husband, the former professional tennis player known as Beastly Prince of Tennis, was patiently teaching their 6-year-old son the basics for one of his tennis skills. Kaidoh Kaoru nodded encouragingly when Kaidoh Kunimitsu swung his child-size racket passionately using the Snake technique.

"Good work, son. The more you practise; the smother your Snake is."

"Hai, Oto-san!" The chibi-version of Kaoru grinned at his father and continued his swing practise.

"Kaoru! Kunimitsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Sakuno called out to them 15 minutes later.

"Hai!" The older and the younger Kaidoh made haste toward the house after collecting their tennis balls and rackets. The father and son had gotten up real early that morning to play tennis and now they're hungry.

They were greeted at the back door by Sakuno who gave them each a water bottle and a towel with a smile, "How's the tennis game this morning?"

"Great, Oka-san. Oto-san won but he showed me his Snake move. Now I can do it too."

"That's clever of you, Kunimitsu." Sakuno beamed with pride and patted her son's head.

"You're still mada mada, you know." Kaoru added solemnly but his eyes were twinkling.

"Hai, Oto-san." The young boy looked crestfallen.

"But your Inui-jisan has said to me that after years of training, we could achieve our goals. So you'll get it right one day."

Kunimitsu looked hopefully at his father, "Honto?"

"Honto." Kaoru draped an arm around his son's shoulder and hugged him, "I look forward to the day you exceed me by creating your own tennis skills."

"Hai, Oto-san." Kunimitsu returned his father's hug.

Sakuno sighed happily to witness the father-son bonding moment and said, "There's still time for you two to freshen up before we eat. Kunimitsu, you go first."

"Hai, Oka-san." The boy ran off toward his room.

Kaoru turned his attention to his glowing wife, "How are you and the little one, Sakuno?"

"Fine but she's been quite active this morning." Sakuno rubbed her 8-month pregnant belly.

"So-kah!" Kaoru stepped in front of Sakuno and dropped down on his knees. Sakuno smiled lovingly as her husband placed his hands to cup her belly and talked to the baby nestled inside.

"Listen here, young lady! I know you are impatient to come out. Daijobu! Your mother, father and brother are waiting to receive you. Meanwhile you need to give your mother some rest too. She'll need a lot of energy soon to help you. Okay?"

Sakuno and Kaoru could feel a kick from the baby and then there's no other movement.

"Kaoru, I think little Kimiko has heard you."

Kaoru just grinned and gave his wife a peek on her cheek. "I'm her Oto-san. She must learn the house rules just like her brother."

"Arigato. Now it's time for you to freshen up."

"Hai, hai, my lovely wife." Kaoru saluted her and left for their bedroom.

Sakuno went back to finish preparing breakfast for her men. It wasn't long before her mind began to reminiscence about her life with Kaoru for the past 7 years.

* * *

**…**_**.. Reminiscing Began…..**_

After their honeymoon in Hawaii, Kaoru and her moved to Los Angeles and stayed close to the Japan team. A month later, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Yumiko became a married couple and their neighbour. The Atobe Group had graciously provided an apartment for each married couple in the same building as the Japan Team. Once they had settled down, Sakuno was immediately hired as the Japan Team's housekeeper and cook while Yumiko worked as a translator for one of the publishing house that belonged to the Atobe Group.

Then the Kaidohs had a surprise; they're going to have a baby. After birth, Kaidoh and Sakuno agreed to name their newborn son Kunimitsu because of their high respect for their friend and Coach. The Tezukas became their son's Godparents.

After Kunimitsu was born, the Kaidohs decided to spend a few months in Japan so that Ryuzaki Sumire and Kaoru's family could spend time with their (great)grandson. But a month into their stay, Sumire passed away in her sleep with a contented smile. It took Sakuno a few months to recover from her loss.

Then, the following year, the Tezukas welcomed their princess, Tezuka Yuuka and made the Kaidohs her Godparents. Soon, life returned to normal with the men winning tennis tournaments, the women doing their jobs and 2 families raising their kids. Eventually, their friends and the other professional tennis players began to find, date and marry their life partners.

i = 5 years ago, Fuji Syusuke married Kirimi Injuin and 18 months after that, they had twin daughters, Fuji Sakura and Fuji Sayuri.

ii = 5 years ago, Inui Sadaharu met Kirimi's twin, Narumi Injuin at Fuji's wedding. They both eloped to Las Vegas a year later and 10 months after that, they had twin sons, Inui Norito and Nozumi.

iii = 3 years ago, Oishi Shuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji met a pair of sisters Sawara Takako and Tatsumi who owned a pet store in Los Angeles. They just got married last year in a double wedding and both couples were currently expecting a baby next month.

iv = 3 years ago, Echizen Ryoma met up with Kevin Smith at a tournament and had fallen in love with his younger sister, Kacey Smith. They were currently engaged.

v = 4 years ago, Atobe Keigo shocked the world by marrying an older woman, Oshitari Yoriko. She was the older sister of his friend, Oshitari Yuushi. They had a boy and a girl; and Yoriko was expecting again.

vi = 3 years ago, Oshitari Yuushi met the older sister of Kevin Smith, Kylie Smith and they got married 6 months ago.

vii = Fuji Yuuta was still single and looking.

18 months ago, Kaoru and the Golden Pair made the decision to retire from professional tennis. They decided to teach tennis instead. With the support of the Atobe Group, the trio built a private tennis school both in Japan and in US to train up the next generation of professional tennis players. Tezuka, Inui and Echizen were still in the professional tennis circuit with a few Japan players under their supervision. Whenever they could, they helped out by promoting and conducting publicized workshops at the schools.

At their 6th. wedding anniversary last year, Kaidoh Kaoru presented Sakuno a new house with a miniature tennis court behind it. Their neighbour happened to be the Tezukas.

…_**.. Reminiscing Ended…..**_

* * *

"Daijobu, Sakuno?" Sakuno nearly jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked behind into the concerned eyes of Kaoru.

"I'm fine." Sakuno turned to look out the kitchen window, "I was just thinking about our lives."

"Why are you looking so sad?" Kaoru held her tenderly and placed his head next to hers on her shoulder.

"I wish Obaasan was here too." She said wistfully.

"I'm sure she's watching over us in heaven"

"I know and…OW!" A pain erupted from her lower belly.

"Sakuno!" Kaoru's eyes bulged.

"Is Oka-san alright?" A timid voice behind them asked. Kunimitsu was frightened to see his mother in pain.

"Ha..Hai, Kunimitsu." Sakuno took a few deep breaths and waited for the pain to dissipate. Kaoru led her toward a chair and she slowly sat down. Another wave of pain hit her and she felt wetness between her thighs. Sakuno looked down and saw her wet pants.

"Kaoru?" Sakuno panted.

"Ha..Hai?"

"Kimiko is coming, anata."

"Now?" Kaoru's jaw slackened.

"Imouto is coming!" Kunimitsu almost shouted excitedly forgetting his fear for his mother.

"I..I'll call for Yumiko and Tezuka. Kunimitsu, watch your mother." A pale-looking Kaoru scrambled off to get some help.

"Hai, Oto-san." The boy stood next to his mother to rub her back as she kept track of her breathing and contraction. Less than a minute later, he was back with Yumiko, Tezuka and little Yuuka squirming in her father's arms.

"That was quick." Sakuno almost giggled out but suddenly another contraction hit her, "OW!"

"Keep breathing, Sakuno. We're just about to ring your doorbell when Kaoru nearly tore your front door apart." Yumiko teased with a smile and led her toward the front door and Kaoru's car.

Tezuka offered to look after the two kids to give Kaoru some peace of mind. After giving his former Coach his thanks and reminding his son to behave, Kaoru hastily collected Sakuno's blue case packed with the essentials and met Sakuno and Yumiko at the car.

By the time they had arrived at the hospital, Sakuno's contractions were getting closer. With Kaoru by her side, it took Sakuno two hours to give birth to Kaidoh Kimiko. Husband and wife were in tears as they beheld their daughter in their joined arms for the first time.

That night, Kunimitsu sat quietly on his father's laps next to his mother to stare at the baby's small sweet face.

Earlier, Tezuka and his daughter Yuuka had brought Kunimitsu over to the hospital. After admiring the newest Kaidoh member for a few minutes, the Tezukas congratulated them and left.

"Oka-san, she's so small."

"You were like that too when you were born, son." Kaoru said with pride. He had an arm around his wife and another around his son. His eyes was looking intently at his wife, his son and his sleeping daughter bundled in a pink blanket and held tenderly in Sakuno's arms.

"Oka-san, can I touch her?"

"Be gentle."

"Hai!"

Kaoru and Sakuno watched with doting eyes as Kunimitsu stroke the baby's cheek. Kimiko opened her eyes to look at her brother. The siblings stared at each other for a minute before she yawned and gave him a sleepy gummy smile.

The boy turned to them with a smile, "She likes me."

"Of course she likes you, Kunimitsu." Sakuno said and looked at her husband.

"You are her aniki." Kaoru explained and looked at his wife.

/I'm so blessed to have met Sakuno./ _Kaoru's heart._

/I'm so blessed to have met Kaoru./ _Sakuno's heart._

/We're so blessed to have this family./ _Both hearts._

/Yeh, I'm an aniki. I can't wait to teach her tennis./ Kunimitsu's_ heart._

/Yeh, I'm finally here./ Kimiko's_ heart._

And the Kaidohs lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_Glossary (just in case)_**

_Oto-san = Dad_

_Oka-san = Mom_

_Jisan = Uncle_

_Anata = Dear (for husband)_

_Aniki = big brother_

_Imouto = little sister_

_Daijobu = Are you alright?/I'm alright._


End file.
